Blackbird
by FloralnFaded
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka has been admitted to Ouran by an academic and ballet scholarship. But when chaos ensues, how will she juggle a career-changing role and the host club? Rated T for dark themes later on. Be ready for a long story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Wow, what a journey of stories we've had together. I haven't written anything since 2014, due to well...life. Being a full on adult isn't a walk in the park! Haha, but anyway, I've been on a Ouran kick and had the idea for this story plotting in my head for a long time. Let's put the wheels in motion!**

 **Summary:** _Haruhi has just begun her time at Ouran High School with her full scholarship, not only for her IQ but for her excellence in ballet. With a career-changing role on the line, how will she juggle her life as the first female host as well?_

 **Let's get started!**

Haruhi Fujioka stared at the academy with wide eyes. She had been here for a few tours before the start of the year, but that felt like so long ago. How was she going to navigate such a spectacle of a building?

Taking a deep breath, she walked up through the front doors of Ouran, studying her map while looking around the different rooms. Thankfully, there was a directory at the doors, most likely for various visitors to help. She wasn't going to complain, the help was much needed.

Finally finding her way, she sat at an unoccupied desk towards the back of her first class. Haruhi wasn't about to draw attention to herself on the first day. Being early, she pulled out her planner and began to schedule the rest of her week.

'Okay, so class until 2. Go home, study for an hour. Then we'll stretch with some contemporary and then spring into some pointe. Hopefully be home by 8, study some more. Gotta find room to eat...' Haruhi started writing quickly, her thoughts keeping at the same pace. She didn't notice the flood of students begin to fill the room.

.xx.

"Hikaru, who's that girl?" The younger of the twins pointed at Haruhi, who was still writing away. The eldest peered up, seeing the new girl. She had long, brown hair, flowing down her back. Her figure was incredibly thin, but not in a muscular way. She was fit, and probably exercised a lot. Honestly, she had the shape of a boy. If her hair was shorter, he would've mistaken her for one.

"Wanna play a game?" Hikaru smirked, looking at his twin, Karou. He returned the look with a devilish grin.

They walked up to Haruhi, and it wasn't until Karou's hand came down on her desk that she looked up, completely surprised.

"Um, hello." Haruhi stared up at the twins. They were shockingly similar, both with red hair and lean body types. And was that...a hint of evil?

"Hi new girl, we're the Hitachiin brothers. Wanna guess which twin is which?" Haruhi glanced back and forth between them. Is this a joke?

"All you have to do is decide which one is Hikaru and which is Karou!" Karou smirked. Haruhi chuckled in response. "I don't even know who you are, but you expect me to play your silly game?"

"Well yeah, everyone plays our games," Hikaru responded. Haruhi sighed. "In that case, if I have to guess, you're Hikaru, and you're Karou." She pointed to each twin, and was correct. They were taken back. Even for guessing, she was right. Judging by their lack of speech, Harahi assumed she was correct. She smiled.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet your acquaintances."

.xx.

Class had started and Haruhi paid close attention. She wanted to prove her worth with the scholarship, and was determined to graduate above everyone else. She wrote feverishly in her notes, keeping track of everything the professor said. However, she could feel the stares of the twins coming from the other side of the room. She did her best to ignore them.

"How is she so smart?" Hikaru whispered. Karou shrugged in response. Hikaru kept his gaze on Haruhi, watching her write, then glance at the teacher, and then write some more. He took the time to study her appearance further. She wore the Ouran uniform, but didn't show any sign of class or richness. Her carrying case wasn't designer. Haruhi practically screamed 'commoner'.

"Maybe she's the scholarship student." Karou's comment interrupted Hikaru's thoughts. He was probably right though. If she was a commoner, the only way she would've gained acceptance to Ouran would be scholarship.

Suddenly, the bell began to ring as class was finishing up. Haruhi jotted down the homework in her planner and began to pack up her things. She pulled her schedule from her case to see where she needed to go next. Hikaru abruptly stood up and walked to her desk, pulling the schedule from her grasp.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Haruhi said, reaching to get her paper back. Hikaru lazily reached it out to her, which she snatched quickly to put away. "Room 207," Hikaru stated. "Karou and I can take you to your classes until you know the way." Karou tilted his head in surprise, confused as to why Hikaru offered help to the new girl. But he said nothing.

Haruhi's frown was replaced with a small smile. "I could actually use the help, thank."

.xx.

"So Haruhi, you must be the scholarship student. Academics?" Karou propped her with questions. She tried to fly under the radar, but with the twins, she could feel all eyes on her. She wanted to crawl in a hole.

"Academics, yes. But also because of dance. I'm a ballet student."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Ouran doesn't have a ballet program. Why did you choose here?"

"I wanted to attend a school that showed a lot of respect to future companies."

"Like businesses?"

Haruhi shook her head. "Companies are groups of dancers that travel and perform. Those are the true ballerinas. My career goal is to become a lead ballerina for a prestigious company." Karou nodded, impressed by her goals. Hikaru didn't say anything, but he did think that dancing was the reason behind her slim figure.

"So here's your next class," Karou said, approaching room 207. "Hikaru and I are just across the hall. We'll meet you after." Haruhi smiled, thanking them for their kindness, before getting ready for the next lesson.

.xx.

"I think we should introduce her to the guys." Hikaru almost choked on his own saliva and stifled a cough. "Are you serious?" he hissed in response.

"Hikaru she needs to make friends, and she'll cling to us otherwise. If we can help her, she won't constantly annoy us." Hikaru wanted to form a rebuttal but couldn't think of one.

"Fine." That was all the comment he could make.

Soon enough, the end of the class came, signifying the end of the day. The twins left their room and waited for Haruhi to join them. A few moments later, she skipped over. "So, where should we meet tomorrow so you can show me to class?"

"Haruhi we actually wanted to introduce you to a few people first, if you have time," Karou said. Haruhi frowned. "Well I have to get home so I can change and study before balle-" She couldn't even finish her sentence before the brothers sped her off against her will.

"H-Hey! Guys I really don't have time to meet anyone right now!" Haruhi tried to stop the boys from taking her through the halls, but they ignored her. A few minutes later, they reached their destination.

"Here we are!" The twins said in unison. Haruhi viewed her surroundings, and determined she was in the music wing. All of the rooms around her had something to do with instruments or chorus. Looking up, she was in front of Music Room #3.

Hikaru opened the door swiftly, the light brightening before them. The brothers walked in casually first, Haruhi skeptically following. Inside the room, there were four other boys in different spots. A tall, dark haired man sat against the window sill, staring out at the grounds. Meanwhile, a blonde boy (child?) danced around him, holding a pink rabbit plushie and singing a high pitched song. There was a man with glasses typing on a computer, too focused on that to notice their arrival. And lastly, an elegant man with longer blonde hair was sitting on one of the couches, eyes closed. He seemed to be unwinding peacefully to himself.

At the sound of the door, the man on the couch looked up and grinned widely. "Hikaru! Karou! It's good to see you!" He stood up and ran over, hugging each of the boys before he even noticed Haruhi's prescense. After a moment, his eyes met hers and went wide.

"Oh my, who is this fair maiden?" The man grasped her hands and gazed longingly into her eyes. "Forgive me, where are my manners? You are so beautiful, my mind was distracted by your graciousness." Haruhi blushed, but she wasn't sure if it was out of anger that he was so close to her, or if it was because he was strangely romantic.

"Boss, don't do that to every girl you see." Karou sighed. Haruhi decided the blush was out of anger.

"Tamaki, this is Haruhi Fujioka. She's the scholarship student," the man with glasses spoke, still staring at his computer. Tamaki released his grip on her hands and instead, laid his on the sides of her face.

"Haruhi...what a gorgeous name, so fitting for such beauty-" and without warning, Haruhi slapped him. Not enough to truly hurt him, but enough to make him let go of her.

"Please don't touch me." Tamaki stared at her with wide eyes, shocked. So did the twins. Just then, the blonde child started to laugh. "She won't put up with your antics, Tamaki!" He doubled over in laughter, unable to contain himself. Even the man on the windowsill chuckled softly.

"Haruhi, this is Tamaki Suoh. He's the son of the school's chairman," Hikaru said. She suddenly felt very guilty for hitting someone with such an important family, but decided she didn't regret it either. Hikaru continued. "Over there is Kyoya Ootori, with the glasses. The blonde is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but call him Honey. He likes sweets. And beside him is Takashi Morinozuka. Him and Honey are third years, and also cousins. But call him Mori."

Haruhi was in awe of everyone around her and didn't know how to respond other then bowing slightly. Honey ran over to her, inspecting her. "Hmm, she's pretty!" He exclaimed, making her smile out of embarrassment.

"We figured she needed to make some friends, being new and all," Karou looked to the group. Tamaki face her once more, this time arms length away. "Well, I think I might've been too forward, Miss Fujioka. So tell me, what brings you to Ouran?"

.xx.

 **First chapter down! Please let me know what you think :) I'm expecting this story to be a LONG one, so please follow if you're curious to see more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for chapter two! Hope ya'll enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Ouran.**

.xx.

"I'm here for academics, and ballet..." Haruhi stammered, still embarrassed over slapping Tamaki, deserved or not. He smiled. "How long have you been dancing?"

"Well, forever I guess," she smiled, feeling a little looser. "I started when I was three, and never stopped. My dad is a well known ballet dancer too." It was true. Ranka, her father, had fallen in love with ballet as a teen and worked his way to the top, ultimately dancing for a company in the United States before meeting Haruhi's mother.

"What does your mom do?" Honey asked. Haruhi got quiet. "Actually, my mother died when I was little. She was a lawyer though, really smart and honest. My dad tells me he fell in love with her eyes, and because of that I was blessed with pretty eyes too." She laughed, and the guys chuckled. "My dad though, after she died he took up fashion to distract himself. Started hanging out at a gay bar in the city and believe it or not, became a cross dresser himself. Weird, I know, but he's still my dad and I wouldn't change him."

"He sounds like fun!" Honey said, smiling up at Haruhi.

"He is! He actually drew me to ballet. All those tutus, I guess I couldn't resist. He's a respected instructor now and owns his own studio. I'm there everyday, of course."

The group seemed enthralled by Haruhi's story. They asked questions for a long time, and she gladly answered. It was nice to open up to people. So much for staying in the background. After a while, she checked the time.

"Oh shit, I really have to go. My dad will be furious if I don't get to the studio soon!" Haruhi began getting her things ready to go. Tamaki stood up from his spot on the couch. "Do you need a ride?"

"Oh no, I'll just catch the bus. But thanks!" And with that, Haruhi sped out the door.

.xx.

"Wow, she's something, hmm?" Kyoya said after Haruhi left. Mori nodded, looking at the door she walked out of. "She's so cool!" Honey exclaimed.

"She's beautiful, inside and out," Tamaki said dreamily. Hikaru looked at him, a weird pang of jealousy coming over himself. Karou picked up on the tension and said nothing.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing her tomorrow," Kyoya said, returning his gaze to his work. The club chatted some more about Haruhi until it was time to go to their homes for the night.

.xx.

Haruhi sprinted into the studio, ripping off her uniform to expose her leotard underneath. She knew she should've accepted a ride. She threw her bag and clothes into her locker, messily putting her long hair in a bun. She stumbled into the studio in the knick of time, putting on her ballet shoes as she took her spot on the bar. Ranka turned from the mirror and stared at her.

"Haruhi, as my daughter I expect you to not be late to class again." She nodded in silent apology. Ranka turned on the same classical music to warm up. Haruhi and the rest of the girls in class followed routine. Ranka made his rounds, fixing posture and straightening arms. He eventually made his way to Haruhi. She stayed focused, eyeing herself in the large mirror and making sure her movements were perfect. Ranka searched her over, circling her in the process. After a few seconds, he moved swiftly to the boom box, shutting off the music. The class stopped at once.

"Haruhi, can you tell me what the hell is going on with your appearance?" She didn't say anything, honestly unsure of what her father was talking about. He came back to her in a huff.

"You're in stockings, not tights, for one. And second, your bun is so sloppy you look like you were caught in a windstorm. And in here, I demand perfection. Do you think these things sound like perfection?" The girls looked at Haruhi wearily. She took a deep breath, knowing she looked like a hot mess. "No sir, they are not perfection."

"I'm glad you agree. You can leave class now, and when you decide to take your career seriously, you can come back. We'll talk at home." Haruhi shut her eyes, disregarding the awkward gazes coming from the other students. She quietly left as Ranka turned the music back on, and like clockwork, class started once more.

.xx.

Haruhi stood in her bedroom, still clad in leotard, only this time she put tights on before her father returned home. She stood in front of the wall, a large mirror attached to it. Her room was on the smaller side, but half of it had been converted into her own ballet space. A small bar protruded from the mirror. Her hand was gripping the wood, knuckles turning white. Haruhi knew that if she wasn't practicing on her own when Ranka returned, he would be even madder than he was in class.

A couple hours later, Ranka came through her bedroom door. At this point, she was sweating from hard work. "Haruhi."

She stopped, turning to look at him. He pointed to her bed, and she sat down, half grateful for the break but half dreading the lecture coming her way.

"Haruhi, I might be your father, but that doesn't mean you can skid your way through class. I'm your instructor first and father second. How you showed up today was unacceptable."

"I know, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Why were you late?"

"I met a few people at school and I lost track of time talking to them." Ranka sighed.

"There's no time for friends, Haruhi. If you want to be a leading ballerina, you only have time for ballet. Nothing else." Ranka got up to leave, putting his hand on the doorknob.

"My studies matter, too." Haruhi had never seen her father's head whip around so quickly. He marched up to her, slapping her across the face. She fell against the bed immediately, unable to react.

"NO HARUHI! Your studies mean shit compared to ballet! This has been our dream for years and I'm not letting you lose focus for books! Your life is meant to be on stage, lights lit up, huge crowds in front of you. Not alone in a stuffy office with your face crammed in some book. You will not live the life your mother had, you understand me?" Without waiting for a response, Ranka left the room, slamming the door in the process.

Haruhi didn't dare move. She hadn't even realized that she was holding her breath. After a little while, she shuffled herself into bed, not bothering to change into pajamas. Sleep never came.

.xx.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood by the front doors of Ouran, waiting for Haruhi to arrive. They were going to walk to class together. After some time they saw her, she walked quickly, head down, bag in hand.

"Hey, Haruhi!" Karou called, waving his arm above his head to get her attention. She faintly smiled at the twins, but continued to walk past them. They looked over their shoulders before looking at each other in confusion. What just happened? Shrugging, they followed her to class.

Hikaru and Karou once again spent class staring at Haruhi, trying to decipher her emotions. They could tell something wasn't right. She was writing her notes, but seemed to be distracted. Soon enough, the bell rang, and Haruhi got up without bothering to put her things away. Hikaru stood up as well, fast enough to accidentally shift his desk forward with his weight.

"Haruhi, hold up a second!" He grabbed her arm, stopping her. She didn't turn to face him.

"What happened earlier? Didn't you see us?" Karou asked as he walked over. She didn't respond, but she did try to take her arm back from Hikaru's hold.

"Haruhi don't ignore us!" Hikaru cried, grabbing her shoulders so she was forced to look at him. He and Karou gasped. On her cheekbone was a bruise, not a large one, but one that wasn't hard to miss.

"What happened, Haruhi?" Hikaru moved his hands to cup her face for a closer look. She turned away to avoid him. "It's nothing, no big deal."

"We're not leaving until you tell us how that bruise happened." Karou didn't want to embarrass her, but he needed to know.

"Really, it's nothing at all." Students were beginning to pour in, ready to start their next class. Haruhi kept her head down, hoping a shadow would block the sight of the bruise.

"You need to tell us, right now!" Hikaru exclaimed, drawing attention to the trio. Haruhi looked around, mortified. "Okay, okay, but not here. Not in front of everyone." The brothers nodded, and they shuffled out of the room.

"Let's go to the music room."

.xx.

The twins sat Haruhi down on the couch, each boy sitting beside her so she was in the middle. She took a deep breath. "My dad hit me yesterday. But it was my fault, so it's really okay."

"Your dad did WHAT?!" Hikaru fumed. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. What sick person hits their own child?

"I was late to ballet yesterday and I wasn't in proper attire, so I was punished accordingly. It wasn't the first time and I'm sure it won't be the last," Haruhi kept her answer short, not trying to give away so much detail.

"Haruhi, anything wrong that you do isn't a reason for anyone, including your father, to hit you," Karou said softly. He was trying to appear calm, but inside, he was as angry as Hikaru. The older twin was pacing the room now, cursing under his breath.

"Look, can we drop it, please? What's done is done, it'll heal and it'll be like it never happened." Haruhi tried to avoid more about the conversation, when the rest of the group walked in, chatting away. Tamaki was the first to notice them today.

"Haru! And twins! You're all here so early!" He exclaimed, making his way over for his daily hugs. That was when he saw the bruise as well.

"Haruhi! What is that on your cheek? Did you fall?" Tamaki cried, staring at the blue mark. Haruhi went to leave the room when Honey and Mori stopped her.

"Haru-chan, that's so bad...what did you do?" She was getting flustered. Honey reached up to touch her face, but she scowled and turned away. "Nothing, can we all just move on?!" Once again, she tried to beeline for the door, but was again stopped in her tracks, this time by Mori. "Tell us."

"Oh my god, just leave me alone!" Haruhi turned so quickly, she didn't know what happened, but the only sound in the room was a large, echoing crash. She gasped, and turned to see a blue vase shattered on the ground.

"Haruhi, being angry doesn't mean you can break things, especially expensive cases," Kyoya said.

"I-I didn't try!" Haruhi stammered. "I'm so sorry!"

"That vase was an antique that has been here since the beginning of Ouran's time. It was extraordinarily expensive. Around 100,000,000 yen." Haruhi turned as white as snow. She couldn't form coherent sentences.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "I assume as a commoner you don't have that kind of money laying around, hmm? It seems like you're in debt to the club."

"Club?!" Haruhi shouted.

"Why yes, our host club! You'll be our first female host!" Kyoya smirked.

.xx.

Haruhi couldn't believe her ears. A female host?! "Are you guys telling me I have to be a prostitute?" she yelled. Everyone laughed in response. "No Haruhi! We're hosts to the fair maidens of Ouran Academy, where they pay us way too much money to talk to us when they have way too much time on their hands. We make them feel special!" Tamaki explained happily.

"And you expect me to flirt with women all day?"

"Oh no, sweet Haruhi. We expect you to flirt with men. I'm sure they'll be intrigued by us having a female host," Kyoya stated. Haruhi's eyebrow twitched. He continued. "Until your debt is paid, you'll not only be a host, but you'll also be our little servant. Getting tea, washing dishes, whatever we need you to do."

"This is literally absurd."

"You're the one that broke the vase, Haruhi," the twins said in unison. She glared. Everyone was seriously just going to go along with this? At least the topic changed away from her injury, but she was positive this wasn't any better.

"I seriously have to go to ballet. I'm leaving," Haruhi grabbed her things from the couch and briskly walked to the door.

"We'll see you tomorrow for host training, Haru-chan!" Honey called to her. Haruhi stopped, made the angriest sound she could muster, and left the room.

What in the hell did she get herself into?

.xx.

 **Another chapter down! Please review and tell me your thoughts! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW GUYS! Thank you so much for all of the love, I'm truly overwhelmed :)**

 **I've been getting a couple PMs about how I portray Ranka in this story. Definitely OOC, I get it, I read ya all loud and clear. But TRUST ME. TRUST. ME. Do it. I promise in the end of this (long) story it'll come together and everything will be okay. :)**

 **Off we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Ouran.**

.xx.

"Haruhi, you're holding the tray all wrong!" Tamaki cried. Haruhi stared at him with dead panned eyes. "Tamaki, it's a tray."

"That's Tamaki-SENPAI, young one."

"Excuse me?"

"And you're holding the tray with so much...lackluster. You're being boring."

Haruhi twitched in anger. "HOW THE FUCK ELSE DO YOU HOLD A TRAY?"

"Hmm, try jazz hands!"

"WHAT?!"

Hikaru glanced up from his clients slightly to amuse himself with the situation at hand. Haruhi had been "training" with Tamaki for a week now, and she just couldn't seem to make him happy. She was too blunt with conversations, and ended up hurting Tamaki's feelings in their practice. Plus she dropped a teacup, which added to her debt. That made her really mad. And now, the tray.

"Hikaru, you're not focused on me anymore..." Karou whined next to him. Hikaru chuckled and took a hold of his brother's face. "I'm so sorry, Karou, I got distracted thinking of our alone time tonight..."

The girls surrounding them practically lost their shit with that sentence, crying over their dramatic lines. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Haruhi, let's work on something else," Tamaki sighed, taking the tray from her hands. Haruhi was equally exasperated, just wanting to go home. But alas, ballet was calling her name. "Tamaki, I really have to get to ballet class. Can we pick up on something else tomorrow?" He nodded, thankful for the break. She was absolutely exhausting.

"Sounds like a good idea. Kyoya, it's your turn to drive Haruhi to class!" Kyoya looked up from his laptop and nodded. He closed the device and walked Haruhi out of the host club.

.xx.

"Do you think I'll ever get the hang of things?" Haruhi asked quietly. Kyoya peered over at her. "I think that this is just out of your element. Everything is very new for you; after all, you are a commoner."

"Lovely."

The rest of the ride was quiet as Haruhi put her hair up in a tight bun. For the last week, she had been arriving at the exact start of class and she knew she was walking a thin line with her father. He always expected her there early to practice before everyone else arrived. But with the host club, she just couldn't spare the time. Especially with her debt growing steadily. She really needed to stop breaking things.

"So Haruhi." She looked over at Kyoya, putting a Bobby pin in her bun to secure it. "Your relationship with your father, it's strained, is it not?"

"Umm, it's rocky. Ever since my mom died it's been rough. Not sure why, but I just try to focus on me more than him. He's happiest when I take on significant roles in ballets, but I still find a way to not be good enough to him. 'Your legs were turned out, you didn't jump high enough'. It's always something." Kyoya nodded, understanding her feelings. His father was the same way, but in a business sense. He didn't say anything else on the matter.

Shortly after, the limo pulled in front of Ranka's studio, and Haruhi wasted no time collecting her things and hopping out before the chauffeur could open the door. "Thanks for the ride, senpai. I'll see you tomorrow!" And in a flash, she was gone. Kyoya watched her walk into the building, and stared at the door until the limo drove away.

.xx.

Class went smoothly, and Haruhi was beyond glad it was over. She still needed to study, and probably eat at some point. As she was untying her pointe shoes, Ranka waited until the rest of her class left and then approached her.

"Haruhi, we need to talk." She stood up and looked at her father, waiting for him to continue. He sighed deeply. "I don't want to do this, but you've been running late for the last week. And I can't have my daughter leading by poor example."

"Father, I know you want me here earlier than the others but with school, I just don't have the extra time. I'm always here by the start of class."

"That's not good enough! You need to train, I want you to be placed in a top company, not some amateur circus act performing at high schools to raise money for their budget."

'Harsh,' Haruhi thought, glancing down at the ground.

"Until you can learn time management between ballet and your 'precious' studies," Precious was sarcastically pronounced, "You're no longer welcome to train with your classmates here."

Haruhi didn't know what to say. Was there even anything to say? "I'm banned from the studio?" She whispered, not even knowing if her father heard her. He nodded. "Yes, you're on your own. You have to decide what you want in life, to be on stage, or stuck in an office. And until you truly dedicate yourself to the one you want, you're not allowed to train here."

With nothing left to say, Haruhi excused herself to the locker room, grabbing her bags. Instead of waiting for Ranka to drive her home, she opted to walk. She needed to clear her mind.

.xx.

A mile into walking and still a couple miles to go, Haruhi couldn't hold back her emotions anymore. It was late, she was cold and tired, and nothing was right in her world. She paused her walk at a bus stop, sat on the bench, and allowed herself to break down. Being strong and holding everything back wasn't an option tonight.

She didn't know how long she had sat there, but suddenly, a car pulled up against the curb. Well, not so much a car, but a limo.

"Haru-chan?" Looking up in surprise, Haruhi's eyes met with Honey's. He was hanging half out of the window, his face loaded with worry. "Haru, what's going on?" He opened the door and walked over, joining her on the bench. She didn't say anything. And again, to her surprise, Mori also popped out of the limo, sending the driver around the block. He sat on the other side of her.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" Mori asked quietly.

Haruhi took a deep breath, composing herself as best as she could. "My dad kicked me from my studio." Honey gasped, obviously shocked. "Why? Did something happen? Did he touch you?!" She shook her head. "No, he didn't touch me. He decided that because I wasn't showing up early to class, I've lost my love for ballet and told me I needed to decide between my studies and dancing professionally."

"That's...so ridiculous, Haru-chan. I don't know what to say," Honey went silent, his head down. Haruhi hiccuped, holding on to her last string of strength to not give in to crying again. She couldn't in front of her new friends.

"It's because of the host club," Mori said. She nodded. "I just can't balance the two. It's impossible. Well, not anymore I guess," she laughed mockingly, trying to humor herself. It failed, and the tears fell once again. Honey hugged her immediately, trying to find some way to make things better. Mori patted her back, trying in his own way as well. After a minute, Haruhi took a breath and stood up. "I should get going, I have to walk back to the house tonight."

"There's absolutely no way you're walking this late, Haruhi!" Honey stood up, stopping her. Mori was already on the phone calling the driver back. As much as she didn't want to intrude on their night, she had to admit: walking didn't seem like a great idea anymore.

After a few minutes the chauffeur came back, opening the door for the trio. They all ducked in, Haruhi again between the two men. The ride was silent, but Honey held Haruhi's hand the whole way back to her place, and that was the most comforting feeling in the world.

.xx.

Haruhi slowly made her way to the music room. She had a hard time focusing through class, mostly due to lack of sleep the night before. Ranka didn't say one word at breakfast, and that was just fine with her. Opening the door, she saw the six men sitting on the couches, talking to themselves. She waltzed in quietly, making her presence known without being completely disruptive.

"Ahh, Haruhi. Just who we were waiting for," Karou said, smiling. She smiled and took a place on the couch next to Tamaki and directly across from the twins.

"Honey told us what happened last night, and we just want to let you know that we've got your back, and we support you one hundred percent," Hikaru said. He reached over and gently squeezed her hand reassuringly. She smiled and nodded in appreciation. "Guys, I'll be okay. I just have to figure out a new place to train. And I'll have to come up with a schedule for myself so I can accommodate the club. And I like to sleep, too." Haruhi laughed lightly, causing the boys to all smile.

"I think we might have an idea, Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed, excitement flying in his eyes. Haruhi tilted her head. "What are you thinking?"

"You can train in one of our dojos," Mori said. Her eyes widened. "I really appreciate the offer, but are dojos anything like studios?"

"Well, not exactly. But the floors are smooth, and there's a huge mirror so you can still watch your movements!" Honey said, his enthusiasm growing. "We can even put in a bar for you; it'll be your own space!"

Haruhi thought for a moment. "That's...really sweet, but you really don't have to do that. I can train at the park, or even here after school in the gym."

"That's not the same though, Haruhi. We all think it's a great idea. And then you can stay at the dojo as long as you'd like, on your own schedule," Tamaki said.

"Plus then, you won't have to worry about finding more time for the host club. You can just go home with Mori and Honey, and then we'll take turns driving you home," Karou smiled. Their plan was brilliant, Haruhi had to admit. But, she felt intrusive. She had only met these guys recently, and they've taken her under their wing like a sister.

"I don't know what to say..."

"Just say yes!" Hikaru said. After another second of processing, Haruhi finally agreed.

"Perfect! Now that that's settled, it's time for you to meet your first clients!"

Well, there went the happy mood.

.xx.

 **Woo, we get to see Haruhi in action in the next chapter! I'm sure it'll go well, maybe, sort of...**

 **Until next time! Let me know what you thought of the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for leaving so much love! Shoutout to Whispurr10 for leaving reviews for every chapter so far! I'm so glad you're enjoying it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Ouran.**

.xx.

Haruhi had never felt more awkward in her entire life. At ten years old, she had fallen on stage during her first solo. When she was thirteen, part of her long tutu got caught under another dancer's foot and ripped in front of everyone. But this, this right here...

Nothing compared to this.

She was _mortified._

Haruhi found herself sitting in the center of a couch, across from a boy named Ritsu Kasanoda. No one else, just the two of them. No words, no eye contact.

Just. Awkward.

"So, uhh, Kasanoda..." Haruhi started. He looked at her, completely red. Kinda like his hair. She chuckled to herself, then came up with an ingenious idea.

"Are you blushing over there, Ritsu?" She batted her eyelashes, and tilted her head slightly. He sat up completely straight, the blush intensifying. "N-no! I'm just fine!" His knuckles were turning white from gripping his slacks, and he was visibly shaking.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you blush. It's very...flattering. Almost like you have a crush on me," Haruhi said, flaunting a side she didn't know she had. 'Maybe Tamaki wasn't such a terrible trainer,' she thought.

Kasanoda practically fell onto the floor. He stood up quickly, still beet red and a little sweaty. "Thanks for your time, Fujioka. I'll see you later!" He walked away at a fast paced, but instead of leaving, he went to talk to Kyoya. Haruhi exhaled, glad to be alone.

"Haru-chan, you did so well!" Honey came up behind her and flung himself over the couch.

So much for a moment of peace.

"He was here for maybe two minutes," Haruhi said. Honey shrugged. "But it looks like Kasanoda liked you! He's talking to Kyoya right now. Maybe he'll be back tomorrow!"

Haruhi started playing with her hair anxiously. "This is so not my thing." Honey smiled at her. "Let's take a break and eat some cake, Haru-chan!" She sighed as Honey took her hand and led her to the snack table.

.xx.

Tamaki and the twins had been watching from afar at Haruhi's first hosting experience.

"It wasn't the worst thing I've ever seen," Hikaru said. "Plus Kasanoda is coming back. Maybe he'll be a regular."

"I don't think I want her to have regulars," Tamaki said. He was feeling, jealous? Protective? Like a...father figure?

"Well, she's in debt to the club. She has to do something. And with time, she could really get the hang of it." Karou said. But Hikaru had to agree with Tamaki. He wasn't too fond of Haruhi flaunting herself to other guys for the sake of a debt. She was too innocent.

They all watched her and Honey eat cake. Mori had joined them and they were all laughing together. Deciding that the end of the day was drawing near, they ended the day's activities and sent the remaining clients on their way. After a few minutes, the entire host club was sitting and eating snacks.

"Good job today, Haruhi. Kasanoda booked you for the next week," Kyoya said, typing away on his laptop. Haruhi rolled her eyes. "So I guess I'm stuck hosting, then."

"You did a good job," Mori said, taking away Honey's sixth piece of cake, much to his dismay. "You're going to get another cavaity." Honey teared up a little, but didn't try to argue.

The group sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. Eventually, the sun started to set.

"Haruhi, don't you have to train?" Tamaki said. She shrugged. "You know, I think I'm going to take a personal day instead."

"Can you do that?" The twins said.

"Probably not, but I don't have to be with Dad, of course. So I'll just take the night off. I earned one after nine years."

"You haven't had a day off in NINE years?" Tamaki shouted. "Jesus, don't they have...child labor laws or some shit for that?"

"I don't think that's how it works but regardless, I'm going to do nothing for the rest of the day," Haruhi stood up and got her things together. "I'm going to head home, I'll catch a bus."

"Wait, let's go get dinner together! All six of us!" Honey exclaimed.

"Guys dinner sounds great, but I think your tastes are a little different than mine," Haruhi said.

"I think we'd probably enjoy the same things..." Tamaki mumbled.

"I think she means she has poor taste compared to our expensive taste," Kyoya said nonchalantly.

"Awesome way to put it, thanks. Gonna catch a bus now." Haruhi left, leaving the six men behind.

.xx.

After some time, Haruhi hopped off the bus and began her short walk home. "A whole night off, what should I do? Maybe a bubble bath..." she talked to no one in particular, thinking about all of the things she could do with a few hours of quiet.

Suddenly, a limo screeched to a half beside her, and out popped the twins. They grabbed her quickly and shoved her in the back of the limo.

"We told you at the club, we're all going to dinner!" And with that, whatever plans Haruhi had diminished.

.xx.

Haruhi was thrown into a dress during the limo ride. How the twins got her sizes, she'd never know, and quite frankly she didn't need to know. But here she was, sitting across from Hikaru and Karou. Karou was beaming with pride, knowing the dress he chose was perfect. Hikaru was having a hard time looking at her, with a very light blush over his cheeks.

"So where are we going? And why did you guys change my outfit? I could've picked something different at home."

"We're just going to dinner. But you had to look fancy, and I had the perfect dress for you. It's from our mother's clothing line," Karou said.

"When did you guys find the time to change?"

"At the club. Everyone has an extra wardrobe in the spare room."

'Rich bastards,' Haruhi thought.

"Also, don't worry about expenses tonight, they're taken care of," Karou said, straightening his tie. Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Adding to my debt doesn't exactly mean 'taken care of'."

"No Haruhi, I mean we got it covered. Consider it your first date with us." Karou wiggled and eyebrow and laughed. Hikaru's blush grew a little.

"Gentlemen and miss, we've arrived," the driver called into the backseat. Haruhi quickly put on the heels she was loaned. Hikaru helped her step out of the limo, and her eyes grew wide.

"Where...where are we?"

"It's just a quaint French restaurant. Nothing too crazy," Hikaru said.

"I'm in a fancy dress and heels, and this restaurant is the size of a hotel!" Haruhi stared in awe at the marble building. Tall pillars and long, red drapes alternated across the front. The windows were massive; almost reaching the entire way to the ceiling.

"Hey! There you guys are!" Haruhi looked to see Tamaki flailing around at the top of the steps. The rest of the club was with him, all in their fitted tuxedos.

"Shut up, Tamaki, we're coming!" The brothers shouted back. Hikaru led the way, and Karou offered his arm to Haruhi, smiling. She smiled back and let him lead her to the doors.

Everyone was taken back. Haruhi's dress was a light grey, with silver sparkles to accent. It reached the ground, but had a long slit up to her midthigh, and had a deep neckline cut. The dress was stunning on her small frame, giving away just enough to be flirtatious, but covered enough to be classy.

"Haruhi...you look so beautiful," Tamaki whispered. He walked over to her, grabbing her hand and kissing the top. His eyes held her surprised gaze, not letting go of her hand.

"Alright, lover boy, let's go." Suddenly, Hikaru grabbed the back of Tamaki's collar and led him inside the restaurant. Tamaki wailed the whole way.

Karou stifled a laugh but followed, along with Mori and Honey. Kyoya walked with Haruhi to the door.

"You know," Kyoya said, while opening the door for her. "You really do look exquisite." She smiled, looking up at him. "Thank you, Kyoya-senpai."

She started to walk through, but stopped. "Oh, but if I find out the twins lied to me and you tacked this onto my debt, I will put your head on a stake." Kyoya chuckled, following her inside.

.xx.

"How do you like your escargot, Haruhi?" Karou asked, picking up a piece for himself. She couldn't even bear to look at the dish. "Umm...they look, revolting, to be completely honest." The brothers laughed in unison. "You've just never had it before!" Karou picked up a snail and held it out towards her face, practically making her gag.

"Come on, Haruhi. It's your first night off in years, be adventurous!" She exhaled deeply, closing her eyes as tightly as she could and accepted the bite.

"So?" Hikaru asked. By this time, all of the men had their attention on her. Haruhi swallowed after a moment.

"Definitely revolting." Everyone laughed, and the main course came out. A waiter placed her dish in front of her, winking at her in the process. Haruhi paid no mind, ignoring the pass. Hikaru, however, didn't appreciate the subtle wink. He quickly grabbed Haruhi's hand and glared at the waiter. He took off, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. Haruhi looked at Hikaru with a questioning glance.

"Any reason why you're holding my hand?" Hikaru immediately let go and huffed. "Maybe I just felt like it." She mentally shrugged and let the thought go, focusing instead on the huge plate of pasta in front of her.

By the end of the meal, Haruhi was stuffed to the brim. She and the others watched as Honey finished his plate, hers, and then ate several pieces of cake. It was mesmerizing and also quite disturbing. Where in the hell does he put everything?

After idle chit chat, the group went to leave together, laughing the whole way out of the restaurant.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, guys. I'm really glad I was kidnapped by the twins," Haruhi giggled. The twins smiled devilishly. "We're sure that won't be the last time!" This time, everyone but Haruhi laughed.

"Alright, alright. It's time for me to get back home. Tamaki-senpai, I believe it's your turn to drive," Haruhi said. Tamaki smiled. "Well, if you don't mind, there's one more surprise tonight."

"Another surprise? Kyoya's going to send my debt to the moon if you keep taking me places!"

"Actually, Haruhi. This trip is a bit different," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up. She sighed. "Well I guess I'm already here."

"In that case!" Tamaki quickly threw a blindfold over Haruhi's eyes, making her yelp in surprise. He carefully walked her to a limo, where everyone got in together.

.xx.

"Oh my god, are we there yet?" Haruhi huffed, still blinded by the fabric.

"Not yet, but in a couple minutes," Mori replied.

"Trust me, Haru-chan, it'll be worth it!" Honey chirped, bouncing in his seat. In no time at all, Haruhi felt the limo slow to a stop. The men jumped out before her, and Honey helped her stand. Holding her hand, Honey and the group led her forward and into a building. They stood her in the center of the room. "Okay, Haruhi. You can take the blindfold off!" Karou exclaimed.

Haruhi wasted no time. Pulling the blindfold off, she couldn't speak. She looked around in amazement and awe, her emotions struck by complete happiness. The fabric fell to the floor, and her hands covered her mouth. She could feel herself tearing up.

They were inside on of the dojos. Honey and Mori had converted it to a small ballet studio, like they promised. An entire wall was a mirror, bigger than the one at her father's studio. They had two sets of bars installed, one sitting at a higher position than the other. The other side of the room had shelves full of different ballets on DVDs, music from composers of all eras, and a surround sound system with a television. There were framed, autographed photographs of famous ballerinas; Haruhi knew all of them just by the costumes. There was even a small wardrobe, filled with leotards, tutus, tights, and anything she could ever need to train.

"Oh my god, everything is...it's beautiful..." Haruhi whispered, still staring at her surroundings. Beautiful was an understatement, but she couldn't process her own thoughts. The boys smiled wide, toothy grins.

"We got a little excited when we thought of the idea, Haru-chan. We had actually requested most of the equipment before we even told you!" Honey laughed, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"We just wanted to make you happy," Mori added. She nodded quickly. "This is wonderful, beyond that. But it's so much, I'll never be able to repay you for this."

"This is our gift to you, for being a great host and an even greater friend!" Honey gave Haruhi the biggest hug he'd ever given, and the rest of the crew joined in. Haruhi had never felt so loved in her entire life.

"There's just one small condition," Karou said. Haruhi looked at him in confusion.

"We want to be able to watch you dance whenever we feel like," Hikaru finished. She smiled. "You might see me fall sometimes, but promise me you won't laugh when I do!"

The night ended perfectly, Haruhi engulfed with a level of kindness and care she had never received before. Being a host may not have been her favorite thing, but being welcomed and accepted by true friends was everything she needed.

.xx.

 **I think this chapter might have been a little short, but I'll try and make up for that this week! Please leave a review for me! It's my birth-week ;)**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay, I work THREE jobs and my life is chaos! I did promise you a long chapter though, so let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Ouran.**

.xx.

It had been a few weeks since the unveiling of Haruhi's new space, and everyone was loving it. More often than not, all of the guys would go after school to watch Haruhi dance. The twins usually stayed the longest, though. Karou found the way she moved so quickly intriguing. Hikaru just thought she was intriguing in general.

It was October now and life at school was in full force. Haruhi studied meticulously for exams, acing most of them, and holding a steady 3.9 GPA. Thankfully with the studio, she had time to work around school to achieve a balance she never thought she could. And because her only friends liked to be with her twenty-four-seven, she had a good social life too.

They were all packing up after the host club activities for the day, being quick so Haruhi could be taken to the studio.

"Haruhi, you're doing exceptionally well with hosting, you're booked through winter break!" Tamaki exclaimed. He was finally getting used to seeing her with other guys, knowing that the group held most of her attention outside of their host duties.

"Yeah, and I finally broke through the awkwardness, which is a huge relief."

"Only the rest of your high school career to go before your debt is paid," Kyoya said from across the room. Haruhi glared in his direction. 'Rich prick.'

"Who's all coming to the studio today?" Haruhi asked, picking up the final plates to be put away.

"Sorry but Takashi and I have training across town. But maybe tomorrow!" Honey said. Mori nodded.

"I have to get caught up with some homework," Tamaki replied, running his hand through his hair. Kyoya shrugged. "I think I'll sit tonight out too."

Haruhi looked at the twins. "You both coming?"

Karou shook his head. "I think I'm going to go home too. Hikaru, you can go if you want." Hikaru didn't say anything. "Yeah I guess." Haruhi smiled. "You really don't have to if you don't want to."

"I don't want you to be alone." Hikaru seemed off. He had been in some kind of funk for a few days, but Haruhi disregarded it. Maybe he was stressed over classes or something.

"Well, you're driving then," she smirked.

.xx.

Hikaru sat in his usual spot against the wall of the studio. Haruhi was stretching on the bar, prepping for an extend practice. Her leg was propped up on the highest bar, her arm extending in the opposite direction. Hikaru had his nose in a textbook, but couldn't help sneaking gazes at her.

"What sounds more horrible, Mozart or Beethoven?" Haruhi gave a final stretch and made her way to the shelf with the CDs.

"They both sound awful." Haruhi looked at him with unamused eyes. "I'll have you know that they are artists dear to my heart."

"Of course, you're a ballerina." She rolled her eyes. Picking Mozart, she started the first track and moved to the center of the floor. Standing on the tips of her pointe shoes, she swiftly moved, swaying to the sides of the room and spinning into perfect turns.

Hikaru tried to focus on his assignment, he really did. But it was hard to ignore her movements; she was beautiful. Every step was elegant, every turn graceful. He decided the reading could wait and instead watched Haruhi dance.

After some time, Haruhi stopped the music, sweating and winded from consistent movement. She plopped on the ground next to Hikaru with a water bottle.

"Are you totally bored out of your skull?" She asked, taking a quick drink. Hikaru shook his head. "No I'm good, you're distracting me from homework though."

"Oh please, like you ever finish assignments before the start of class when they're due."

"Well we can't all be Haruhi Fujioka, huh?" Haruhi didn't say anything in response. His remark was a little insulting, to say the least.

"Um, okay, if you want to focus, why don't you just leave?" Hikaru huffed. "Like I'd leave you here by yourself."

"I'm a big girl, I think I can handle some me time." Hikaru stood up, collecting his things.

"Fine then." And with that, he left, leaving Haruhi wondering what the hell just happened.

.xx.

Karou could tell that Hikaru wasn't his usual self. When he returned from the studio, he didn't say a word, and instead walked up to their bedroom and slammed the door closed. Karou took that as a sign that he should leave his twin alone. Hikaru would come around on his own.

The entire group was in the studio today, watching Haruhi twirl around. Honey was dazzled by her tutu as usual, watching the sparkles flicker in the lights. Mori was silently watching, impressed with her fluidity. Tamaki had stars in his eyes, fascinated by her beauty. Karou and Kyoya just enjoyed being with everyone.

Hikaru, however, was laying on the floor away from everybody. His headphones were blaring music of his own and his eyes were shut. He didn't know why he was so frustrated lately. Sure, his grades were average at best, but he had everything he wanted for the time being. Maybe he was feeling crowded. He had been spending all of his free time with the gang when usually it was just him and Karou after the club's day. And since everyone wanted to watch Haruhi, including himself, he was never alone.

He loved watching her though. Seeing her body move along with the music was almost like a muse, a break away from the chaos of the group. It was peaceful to be with her and only her.

Hikaru wasn't sure what happened the day before either. Maybe it was just a long day and his temper got the best of him, like it usually does. He'd have to apologize later, when they were alone again.

Suddenly, his thoughts were broken by a small, but audible yelp and a loud thud. He quickly sat up and saw Haruhi on the ground, her face twisted in pain. Throwing off his headphones, he moved at lightning speed to her side, propping her up against him for extra support.

"Haruhi, are you alright?!" Tamaki shrieked, the rest of the group surrounding them. She nodded, wincing. "Yeah, I guess I misjudged that last jump. No worries." She rubbed her hip where she landed on it; she could feel the knot forming on the bone. "That'll be a nice bruise by tomorrow."

"Maybe it's a good time to call it a day, it's getting late anyway," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up. The rest of the group agreed, except Haruhi.

"I'm just going to go through my routine one more time, and then I'll call it quits." She stood slowly, ignoring the rising pain. Hikaru kept his hands on her waist to balance her. Karou noticed how long his twin's hands lingered on Haruhi's small frame when she went to move away.

"Please just be careful, no more bruising tonight," Tamaki gave her a quick hug before leaving. Honey did the same, Mori following behind him as they left. Soon enough, it was just her and the twins.

"You guys don't have to stay, you know. I'll be done soon." As soon as the words rolled off her tongue, she had a sense of déjà vu from the night before.

"You know, I think I'll head out too," Karou said, stretching her arms above his head. "Hikaru, let me know when you're ready to come home, I'll send the driver." Karou stared at his brother, and raised the corner of his mouth into a smirk. "Take your time though, no rush." Hikaru raised an eyebrow as his brother left. Karou must've been suspicious of something.

"Sure you don't want to go with him?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm good."

.xx.

"Can I ask you something?" Haruhi asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Hikaru didn't say anything, but looked at her to continue.

"Last night, you seemed really mad at me. Did I do something wrong?"

Hikaru sighed. "No, it's not you. I think I'm just not used to spending so much time with everyone like this. I haven't had my own time in a while, and I think I just snapped."

"You didn't have to be with me yesterday."

"I know, but I was hoping that just being with you would calm me like it usually does. I guess I was at my breaking point regardless." Haruhi was a little stunned. "I calm you?"

"Well, yeah."

"How?"

Hikaru took a moment to compose his thoughts. "I don't know, watching you dance is just...relaxing. You put me at ease." Haruhi smiled softly. "That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, Hikaru. Thank you." He returned the smile.

Haruhi exhaled a deep breath. "I think I'll walk home tonight and enjoy the last bit of warm weather before winter comes full swing. You should probably call Karou."

"I'll walk you home."

"Hikaru I live like two miles away."

"And?"

"Boy you're frustrating."

.xx.

The walk started out quiet, but the silence between them was comfortable. Haruhi had a bit of a skip in her step, Hikaru's comment still fresh in her mind. Hikaru was amused by her struts.

"Can I ask you something now, Haruhi?"

"Of course!" She bounced, turning around to face him between skips.

"What I said earlier, why did that make you so happy?" This made Haruhi stop.

"Nobody has ever told me that my dancing makes them feel something. It's the most amazing feeling to know that you watch me to find comfort, not just because of my skill." Hikaru looked down at the ground, smiling to himself. Haruhi smiled and went back to walk next to him.

"Wanna play 20 questions?" Haruhi asked. Hikaru snorted. "Are you eight?"

"Hey, I think it's a good way to keep conversation going while walking."

"Fine, you first."

"What's your family like?" Hikaru slowed his pace. "Umm," he started. "Actually, pretty close. Obviously Karou and I do everything together. Our mom is a high end fashion designer, so she travels a lot. But every day or night, depending on what time zone she's in, she calls us to check in. It's one of the best parts of my day." Haruhi nodded. "Your turn."

"What's your favorite memory of your mom?"

"Hmm. When I was little, I used to come home from ballet and eat dinner and then go for dessert right after. But my dad cut sweets out of my diet so I didn't have the extra sugar dragging me down. So every night, when my mom would tuck me in, she'd sneak a piece of chocolate from her secret candy stash and tuck it under my pillow so my dad wouldn't see." Hikaru let out a chuckle. "Dad never even knew she had a candy stash until she died and he was cleaning out some of her things. She had it hidden in the bathroom in a tampon box!" They both burst out laughing, stopping their walk to catch their breath.

"Anyway, that happened. Next question, describe your perfect day."

"To be honest Haruhi, I'd probably spend it totally naked and doing nothing."

"TMI but you know, okay."

"What's you dream date?"

Haruhi sighed dreamily. "Most girls want a nice romantic dinner by the candlelight, walks on the beach, whatever. You know what I love? Stargazing. I want somebody to sit on a porch with me somewhere, wrapped in blankets, mugs with hot chocolate in our hands and stars everywhere. That's my dream date."

"I like that." Hikaru knew Haruhi wasn't like most girls, especially at Ouran. He couldn't put his finger on it, but Haruhi had that something that one finds once in a lifetime. She was special, like the perfect seashell on the beach, or like a much needed hug on a bad day. She was warm and caring, and made his world a little brighter everyday.

"What's your least favorite food?"

"Grilled cheese." Haruhi's jaw dropped. "Hikaru we can no longer be friends."

"Of course you like it, it's a total commoner's food."

"Dude who doesn't love extra cheesy bread?"

"Me, what's your biggest fear?"

Haruhi stopped. "I'm not scared of anything, except one thing."

"Spiders?"

"Gross but no, I killed one once with air freshener and a dust pan."

"Cute. Clowns?"

"They're just freaking weird. Who wakes up and wants to put all that shit on their face for the amusement of children?"

"Dinosaurs?"

"I'd tame one."

"Hot. So what is it?"

"Storms. I'm terrified of thunder and lightning."

"Understandable."

The walk took some time, and they continued going back and forth with their questions. Most of them were totally obnoxious and many "deep" secrets were shared between them, like how Hikaru still cuddles a teddy bear that was given to him as a child and how Haruhi had read the same sappy vampire romance novel six times in two months.

Eventually, they reached Haruhi's home. The light was no longer on in her living room, meaning she was out way too late and would probably hear about it in the morning.

"Thank you for walking me home, Hikaru. I had a lot of fun today," Haruhi gave him the biggest smile she could, making him smile widely in return.

"No problem, Haruhi. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to walk towards her apartment, but stopped. Turning quickly, Haruhi ran up and gave Hikaru a kiss on the cheek, blushing hard in the process before turning around and walking up the stairs to her door.

Hikaru watched her go inside, shocked by the gesture and equally as red.

She was the perfect seashell.

.xx.

"Tamaki-senpai, I'm not leaving this dressing room." Haruhi couldn't put into words how awful her costume was today. Tamaki's "bright" idea was a pin up theme, but her dress totally missed the mark.

"Haruhi you probably look like an angel sent from heaven, please let Daddy see!"

"Senpai I don't know where you got that whole 'daddy' thing but that's gotta stop too."

"PLEASE come out!"

Sighing, Haruhi exited the safety of the dressing room. Her outfit was not flattering in the slightest. The dress itself was yellow with big white and red polka dots all over it. There was so much red tulle underneath that instead of looking pin up, she looked like a cupcake. Tamaki's choice in hairdo was equally as bad; she had it curled, but the curls were so large that her already slim face was buried and could barely be seen under all of her hair.

Honey tried so hard to cover his laughter. His hands were over his mouth, but he was visibly shaking from the giggles. Mori was stifling his laughter as best as he could, while Kyoya just shook his head and turned away.

The twins didn't bother to hide it, as they were both rolling on the floor with tears running down their cheeks. "Boss that is literally the worst thing I've ever seen in my whole life, and you put it on our adorable female host!" Karou completely lost it, struggling to breathe between laughter.

"That's a SIN, Boss!" Hikaru was laughing equally as hard; he just couldn't help it.

"Goodbye." Haruhi walked back into the dressing room and slammed the door behind her.

"NOO Haruhi! Don't listen to these ignorant jackasses! You're gorgeous!" Tamaki was practically melting into the door trying to coax her out. "Daddy loves you in that dress! It's so innocent!"

"Senpai, again I don't know where you got the whole 'daddy' thing but drop it."

"Why must you hurt me, my daughter?!"

Haruhi sighed in annoyance. She absolutely refused to wear this thing in front of her clients.

"Tamaki, maybe Haruhi can find something more suitable for today's theme in the dressing room, then everybody will be happy," Kyoya said, typing a reminder to not let Tamaki purchase anymore costumes.

"Maybe there's something in there that matches our outfits better, Tama-kun!" Honey exclaimed. The boys were all in leather jackets and white T-shirts, with their jeans cuffed at the ankles, boots and hair slicked back. They were the definition of "50's greaser" style.

"If I can find something different I'll come out!" Haruhi agreed. Realizing that Haruhi wasn't going to budge, Tamaki slumped against the door and pouted.

"Let's see, these rich dummies have to have something fun in here..." Haruhi talked to herself, sorting through the racks upon racks of clothes. She wasn't sure why there were so many piles of women's clothes, but she was thankful for the variety.

Suddenly, she found the perfect outfit to match with the guys. Smirking devilishly, she pulled the clothing from the hanger, holding it tightly to her chest. Turning, she walked to the makeup vanity on the other side of the room.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to break some hearts today."

.xx.

"Where is Haruhi? All of her clients are waiting for her..." Karou mumbled to Hikaru.

"Maybe she couldn't find anything different and she's not actually going to come out."

"Mori-senpai, could you check on our beloved female host?" Kyoya asked, not looking up from his laptop. Mori stood up from his spot next to Honey and walked over to the dressing room. He knocked once, and they all heard a faint mumble from the other side. He cracked the door open and walked in.

Approximately five seconds later, Mori flew out of the room, shutting the door behind him loudly before leaning against it, facing the other hosts with a deep red blush. Composing himself, he briskly walked back to Honey's area and sat next to him. He didn't say a word.

"Takashi, is she okay?" Honey questioned, slightly worried.

"Her clients will never leave."

The whole room heard the door click shut, and all eyes were on Haruhi. And all jaws dropped to the floor.

Haruhi was wearing an off shoulder white top that clung to her petite body. Her curves didn't really exist in her school uniform, but they weren't hard to miss in this shirt. What really set everyone on fire was her choice in pants. They were black leather, and they were tight. She chose red heels, making her four inches taller.

Haruhi even did her makeup, a dark smokey eye and bright red lipstick to match her shoes. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail, which helped the curls fit her face better.

She strutted her way over to her other hosts, flaunting her new outfit.

"Senpai, this is MUCH better than the dress you chose." Tamaki didn't say a word.

While everyone had the same facial reaction, Hikaru felt not only overwhelmed by Haruhi's new look, but he felt protective. He didn't want all of these people to see her like this. He could see the female clients whispering to each other, mostly jealous comments of how great she looked. The males in the room were smirking hungrily.

'Fucking dogs,' he growled internally. He walked over to Haruhi, bending down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm not saying you don't look good, because damn, you do, but now I'm going to have to fight these guys off of you," he muttered. She grinned, looking up at him.

"I couldn't let you boys have all the fun in your sexy outfits, hmm?" She put her hand on his cheek, lightly stroking his face with her thumb. His mouth went dry and all he could do was stare at her.

Haruhi made an amused sound under her breath, and turned to get to work.

.xx.

Unsurprisingly, Haruhi did most of the talking with her clients, as they were too dumbstruck to form coherent words. The day went by quickly, and soon enough only the hosts were left in the room.

"Haruhi you seriously look amazing in that!" Honey said cheerfully. He was probably the only host that wasn't star struck by her appearence. She blushed in return. "Thanks Honey-senpai, I feel great but I'm also suffocating."

"Well if it's any consolation, your ass looks phenomenal."

Everyone turned to face the door. Standing against the wall was a random student. His arms were crossed, and he had one foot propped up.

"I'm sorry, and you are?" Haruhi questioned, annoyance in her tone.

"Takeshi Kuze, at your service." He swiftly walked over to Haruhi, standing way too close for comfort. "But you can call me Kuze." He kissed her hand, and Haruhi was not happy.

"So tell me, Miss Fujioka, why in God's name are you hanging around with these losers when you could be alone with me somewhere?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well clearly it's because you're a piece of shit."

"Sweetheart you don't even know me, but I know a good way for that to change..." In an instant, Kuze reached over and grabbed Haruhi's backside, causing her to gasp in fury. Hikaru snarled and lunged forward, with every intent to kill this guy. But before he could make it to him, Haruhi raised her hand and slapped Kuze as hard as she could across her face, causing him to stumble backwards.

"You fucking slut, you'll pay for that!" Kuze stood completely straight, hand on his cheek and anger flashing wildly in his eyes. Just as he was about to knock Haruhi to the ground, Hikaru reached and pulled her into his body, shielding her from Kuze. In the same moment, Honey and Mori were in between them, and Honey sent a groundbreaking roundhouse kick to Kuze's cheekbone, sending him across the room.

"Get the hell out of here, before I get really mad," Honey whispered darkly. Kuze stood slowly, blood running down his face. He glared at Haruhi, causing her to flinch and squeeze closer to Hikaru's body. He held her tightly, trying to ease some of her worry.

"This isn't over, Fujioka. Far from it." After his threat, he was gone.

Haruhi loosened her grip slightly from Hikaru's shirt, but he didn't budge. She didn't mind. Everyone continued to stare at the door.

"Man, what a piece of work. Haruhi, are you alright?" Karou came over to her, gently putting his hand on her shoulder. She nodded, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Don't ever leave one of our sides. I don't know what he's capable of, and I'm not about to find out, especially if you're alone," Tamaki said, still shocked by the whole situation.

Everyone agreed.

.xx.

 **Alright we got some more drama up in here! Things are getting intense, hence the T rating. Please let me know what you think! Anything you'd like to see happen? Let me know! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry this update took so long! My life has been overtaken by work and the stress of buying a home! But things are settling down and hopefully I can fall back into a good routine with writing :) so here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Ouran.**

.xx.

"Takeshi Kuze, captain of our American football club. His family is the largest produce importers in Japan," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up. "He's usually eating oranges, rind and all."

The club was still in the music room and diving into any information they could find on Kuze. Haruhi was still shaken up by the incident just a short time ago, and was sitting on a couch still clutching to Hikaru's hand. He had his left arm around her back, holding her close for comfort. Mori and Honey were sitting on the windowsill quietly.

Tamaki was pacing the room, thinking. "Is he known for being hostile?"

"I wouldn't say hostile as much as I would say smug. Being extremely wealthy and captain of one of our elite sports teams would make anyone full of themselves," Karou said. He was sitting across from Hikaru on the second couch. In his own way, he was quietly observing his twin and Haruhi together.

"His current 'flavor of the week' is Renge Houshakuji, although he is technically engaged to Kanan Matsuyama. Obviously arranged by the families," Kyoya continued. "I don't know much else about him though."

"I know Renge," Haruhi whispered. Everyone's eyes turned to her. "She's a dancer too. We took the same ballet class with my father when we were younger. But her family moved to Paris, so I haven't seen her in years. What a small world that we both ended up at Ouran together."

"Yes, her father actually works in business with my own. She's very...eccentric," Kyoya muttered. "By eccentric, I mean she's a pain in the ass and feels very entitled to almost everything."

"Just stay away from both of them, okay Haruhi?" Tamaki said, his worry coming across more than he wanted. She nodded. "I think I'm going to go to the studio and blow off some steam. It's getting late though, so I'll just take the bus to and from."

"I'll go with you," Hikaru said. Everyone else decided to part ways for the evening as dinner time quickly approached.

.xx.

"So which composer are you going to torture me with today?" Hikaru asked jokingly. Haruhi snorted and pushed him playfully. "I think I'll actually switch it up with some contemporary tonight."

"I didn't know you danced anything other than ballet."

"Quite the contrary, I've taken many different classes. Contemporary, Irish dance, hip hop. All sorts of things. I just decided to focus on ballet." Haruhi stretched into a straddle on the studio floor, reaching her arms in front of her as far as she could to stretch the muscles in her back.

"Hip hop? That's odd to think about with you," Hikaru smirked.

"Hey now, listening to dead composers gets boring for future ballerinas too," Haruhi joked, and he laughed. She stood up, making her way to the shelves of CDs. "I promise, I won't torture you today though." After deciding on some music, Haruhi went back to the center of the floor.

Hikaru was leaning against the wall in his usual spot. He decided to ignore the mountains of homework to watch Haruhi dance instead, which happened more often than not. After a moment, a soft guitar began to play through the speakers, and he instantly recognized the song. Truthfully, it was one of his favorites.

"I figured you knew this one," Haruhi said, like she could read his mind. He smiled back, relaxing his head on the wall. He watched her every move, and how she flowed from one position to the next. She was beautiful, and he couldn't help but smile in contentment. He knew this nagging feeling in his chest was the beginning of a crush, and for some reason, he wouldn't mind following Haruhi around like a lost lovestruck puppy. But for a while longer, he would push those feelings back and let their friendship blossom even more.

Eventually the song ended, and Haruhi made her way over to him and plopped down. "Bored yet?" She asked, grabbing a drink and taking a huge gulp. He shook his head. "Perfectly content, actually. Like every time I'm here."

She smiled, a barely noticeable blush over her cheeks. It didn't go unnoticed by Hikaru, though.

The next song started and Haruhi got back up to train some more. She fell into her usual routine, dancing for a few songs and then getting a drink, all while Hikaru followed her with his eyes.

After about an hour, Haruhi laid down on the floor next to Hikaru, a wave of exhaustion settling in. "I think I'm going to call it for today. I feel much better than I did at the club."

"Sounds good," Hikaru said, handing her her water bottle. She took it appreciatively, finishing its contents. They let a brief silence fall between them, enough for Haruhi to catch her breath.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" She asked abruptly.

"Umm, nothing, I don't think. It's Friday night so I'm sure the guys will want to do something."

"Would you want to go somewhere with me?" Hikaru didn't know how to respond. "Like...a date?"

"Not necessarily. I don't mean like dinner and a movie or anything clichė." She propped herself on one arm and looked at him, and couldn't help but smile at his shocked face.

"It's a surprise. But I think you'll like it."

Hikaru wanted nothing more than to go on a date with Haruhi, but this wasn't a date, so he wasn't sure what she had in mind. But he would take any alone time he could get with her; anything away from the group.

"Sure, but can I have a hint?"

"Hmm...nope." Haruhi stuck her tongue out at him and got up to collect her stuff. Hikaru dramatically sighed, whining like a toddler. She laughed at his frustration. "Don't be a fake drama queen, Hikaru!" He gave her his best pouty face, to which she laughed again, and they left for her house.

.xx.

Hikaru walked into his and Karou's room, trying to be quiet. It was later than he thought and he didn't want to wake Karou if he was sleeping. He tiptoed quickly but stealthily through the dark, avoiding what he knew to be the creaky parts on the floor.

"You're home late." Shit.

"I knew I couldn't sneak past you."

"How was the studio?" Hikaru pulled his shirt over his head and changed into pajama bottoms. "It was great, actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

Karou turned over and flicked on his bedside light, illuminating his half of the room before laying back down. Hikaru got in bed and laid down to face him.

"Haruhi asked me to go somewhere with her tomorrow night."

"Like a date? Shouldn't you be asking her?"

"Don't be a butthead. She told me it wasn't a date. And she also wouldn't tell me where we're going, just that it's a surprise." Karou frowned. "I wonder what she has in mind."

"I like her a lot, Karou."

"I know, Hikaru. I'm not blind."

He was stunned. "Am I that obvious?"

Karou sighed. "Hikaru, I'm your twin. I know everything about you. I know how you have a temper and feel bad when it comes down on Haruhi. I know you get jealous when she interacts with her guests, and I saw this level of protection I've never seen before when Kuze lunged at her today. I know you have feelings for her, my question is why haven't you acted on them?"

"I just feel like I haven't known her long enough for my feelings to be justified. I mean we just started the school year a few months ago."

"Love works in weird ways, Hikaru. It's sudden. Do things at your own pace, but don't let everything go too long. She'll move on." Karou knew that this would happen one day. Someone would come into their world and split it apart, but in a good way. Hikaru needed someone to share his life with, and it couldn't be just the two of them forever. Haruhi was who Hikaru needed to balance out.

"I wouldn't say this is love yet, it's just a crush. But I won't put off my feelings when the time comes," Hikaru mumbled. He felt sleep taking over, and Karou felt the same. Soon after, they both soundly fell asleep in the half-lit room, happy for each other's company.

.xx.

The end of the school day dragged on for so long and Hikaru couldn't stand it anymore. He furiously tapped his pencil on his desk, barely paying any attention to the teacher and instead stared at the clock ticking slowly.

Suddenly he felt something hit the back of his head and turned to see a crumbled piece of paper on the floor next to him. He picked it up and opened it, making sure the teacher didn't see the note passing.

'STOP TAPPING YOUR PENCIL OR I WILL KILL YOU.'

Hikaru quietly snickered and turned around to face Haruhi, who was fuming in her seat. She was having the worst time paying attention and she knew it was Hikaru's fault.

'Sorry!' He mouthed to her, and she glared at him before returning to her notes. He faced the front once again, this time trying to listen as best as he could.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day, and Hikaru burst out of his seat and half ran to Haruhi, who was just then closing her notebook.

"Are you going to tell me what the surprise is yet?" He asked impatiently.

"Nope." Haruhi didn't even look up from her things as she put them away. Hikaru groaned dramatically.

"You're being a toddler again, Hikaru." He groaned again, making Haruhi laugh.

"Come on you two, we have to go meet everyone in the music room!" Karou said, approaching the two with backpack in hand. They all left the classroom together laughing.

"Did you even pay any attention to the lecture today, Hikaru? Your pencil was driving me insane," Karou said as they walked down the hall.

"I second that!" Haruhi added.

"I was too focused trying to make the clock go faster," Hikaru shrugged, and the other two rolled their eyes. Suddenly, they heard a commotion behind them, and all stopped to turn around in the middle of the hall.

"Fujioka you stupid bitch!" Renge herself came storming up the hall to the trio, stopping mere inches from Haruhi's face.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, trying to get with someone else's man?" Renge was screaming, her face red with anger. Karou gently pulled Haruhi's shoulder, putting more space between the females.

"I didn't try to take your Neanderthal of a man, sweetheart. He came at me. Better get your facts straight," Haruhi said calmly. She wasn't one for confrontation, but she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself.

"Please, don't play dumb with me. Kuze loves me and only me, and I know you want him for yourself!"

Haruhi couldn't respond to stupidity. "Okay then, whatever you need to tell yourself." She proceeded to turn around, when Renge pulled her back quickly and forced Haruhi to face her once more.

"Stay away from him, or I swear there will be consequences." Renge pushed her roughly away, turning on her heel and walking back in the direction she came from. At this point multiple people were staring at Haruhi, who was blown away by the encounter.

"That was weird. To the music room, then?" Haruhi said, calmer than the twins anticipated. But they all turned to meet with the rest of the club, ignoring the glances from the students around them.

.xx.

"I heard you caused quite the commotion, Haruhi," Kyoya said as soon as the trio walked in the door. The club was closed for the day, so there wouldn't be any guests to interrupt.

"Let's not talk about it," Haruhi said, plopping down on her usual spot on the couch.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki came flying through the door and before Haruhi could brace herself, he was clinging to her tightly.

"I heard what happened, are you okay? Did she hurt you? Are you upset? Do you need protection?" The questions came one after another, and Mori came over to pick Tamaki up off of Haruhi. Tamaki moped as Mori put him over his shoulder.

"Wow, news travels fast. Tamaki, I'm fine. No I don't need protection, and no I'm not hurt."

"Man, bitches be crazy today. Must be a full moon," Karou joked, and everyone couldn't help but giggle.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Honey asked, eating a piece of cake. "I was thinking pizza party!"

"Pizza does sound good, actually," Kyoya agreed.

"Well, actually, I have plans," Hikaru said.

"I do too, but not until around 10, so I can definitely do a pizza party," Haruhi said, raising her eyebrows at Hikaru so he would pick up on her subtle hint. Thankfully he did, and he nodded in response to her.

"But Hikaru, you can't be the only one that misses out on pizza!" Honey cried. Everyone agreed with him. "It won't be the same Friday night shindig without you, Hikaru," Tamaki added.

"Okay, I'll move some things around and be there," Hikaru gave in to the guys, knowing that Haruhi had something up her sleeve.

"Alright, so party at 6 then! It's my turn to host!" Tamaki exclaimed, excited for everyone to come over. Everyone expressed their own excitement, and continued conversing for a while longer. When everyone got up to leave, Haruhi walked slightly behind and quickly slipped Hikaru a note.

'We'll leave the party together, wear something comfy. Sweats are acceptable and mandatory!'

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. 'Sweats? Really? Okay then...' he thought to himself.

.xx.

Everyone showed up promptly to Tamaki's mansion. Haruhi was in awe of its beauty. Even though it was the second, and smaller, of the Suoh residences, it was still breathtaking, not to mention ginormous.

"Do you seriously live here by yourself, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked. He nodded enthusiastically. "Myself, my pup Antoinette, and the staff!"

"There's so much space, it's a wonder your staff keeps up with all the cleaning..." Haruhi wished for even one maid to help her every once in a while to herself. Her father could leave a real mess when he was under pressure.

Tamaki led the group to the "game room" of the mansion, which was loaded with game systems, stereo surround sound, and different arcade games. It was basically something Haruhi had only seen in malls, but without small children running around and cheesy prizes.

"Haruhi, if you win 1000 tickets, you'll receive a huge picture of myself to hang on your wall! Isn't that fun?" Tamaki exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Wow I'll never need anything else as long as I live," she muttered sarcastically.

"When are pizzas getting here?" Mori asked, when suddenly they heard the doorbell chime.

"Sounds like now!" Honey cheered. A few minutes later, a couple of the servants came by the room and set the pizzas out with drinks and snacks.

Everyone grabbed a plate and settled around the TV (mini theater, Haruhi thought). Tamaki turned on a random movie for background noise.

"So Hikaru, what plans do you have after this?" Kyoya asked. Hikaru almost choked on his food. He never came up with a good excuse for leaving early.

"Well, uhh, I actually have a date tonight."

Everyone's excitement shot through the roof, minus Haruhi and Karou.

"Who is she? Does she go to Ouran? What's her family known for?" The questions came shooting from everyone, and Hikaru was overwhelmed. He didn't know how to answer.

"Guys, let's just be happy that Hikaru is branching out and experiencing the dating world!" Haruhi settled the group down, looking at Hikaru with smirking eyes.

'Thank you,' he mouthed appreciatively.

"If it goes well, I'll let you know," Hikaru smiled. The answer only half satisfied the group, as they turned their attentions to the TV.

After eating way too much food, the group decided to play games for the rest of the evening.

Haruhi and Karou opted to play air hockey while everyone chose individual games. Honey and Mori were playing Mario Kart, Mori obviously letting Honey win. Hikaru, Tamaki, and Kyoya were playing different old school arcade games.

Karou fiercely hit the puck with his striker, aiming to score another point against Haruhi. But she fought back, quickly shooting the puck back to his side.

"You're pretty good at this, Haruhi, but I will win!" Karou exclaimed. Haruhi snorted at him. "In your dreams!"

The round continued, each of them quick in their movements. Eventually, Karou scored the final point, and gave a relieved cheer. Haruhi groaned; she could be a little too competitive.

"Good game, champ," Karou said, walking over to shake her hand. Haruhi smiled. "Next time, I got you." Karou winked in response. They both leaned against the table for a break.

"So Hikaru told me of your plans for the evening."

"Yeah? It's nothing special, just something I think he'd enjoy going to."

"Just promise me something?"

"Anything, Karou."

"Hikaru is fragile. He hasn't opened up to anyone before, but for some reason he's chosen to let you in. Please don't run from him when his ugly side comes out. He doesn't mean it, he just doesn't know how to interact with people yet. Maybe you can show him."

Haruhi was surprised by Karou's confession about his brother. "I won't hurt him, Karou. I promise." She didn't take promises lightly, and Karou could sense it. He nodded and smiled, bumping against her as a silent 'thank you'.

"Hey, Haruhi!" They both turned to face Hikaru, who was facing away from the game he was just playing. "It's getting close to 10, did you still want a ride to your friend's house?"

Haruhi smirked, catching onto his lie. "Yeah that'd be great! Just let me get my bag."

"Who are you seeing tonight, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Just an old friend from grade school. We're having a much needed sleepover to gossip about boys," she winked, and Tamaki blushed.

"What are you talking about? Is it me? Do you have something you want to say?" Tamaki's eyes were wide with excitement and Haruhi couldn't help but laugh. "A girl never reveals her secrets, Tamaki." He pouted, and she hugged him to make things better.

"We'll see you guys later, thanks for an awesome night!" Hikaru said, and they both waved goodbye as they walked out the door. Karou smiled to himself as he waved back, already excited to hear about the rest of Hikaru's night.

.xx.

"So I at least need to know where to tell the driver to go," Hikaru said as they walked outside to his limo.

"Just tell him Bunkyo University," she replied. He raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me this isn't a study session." Haruhi laughed. "No way, just trust me, okay?"

Hikaru smiled and nodded. "I trust you as much as I do Karou." This made Haruhi feel very proud, knowing he had that much trust in her.

After some time, the driver dropped them off at the front of the university's school grounds. The college was fairly small, but big enough to hold thousands of students, mainly commoners like Haruhi. After getting out of the limo, Haruhi grabbed Hikaru's hand and led him forward. He waved the driver on, and he left them in the darkness.

"Haruhi, this is sketchy." Hikaru couldn't help but feel weird being on a college campus this late at night. She didn't respond, but instead kept dragging him along.

After about a minute, Hikaru noticed a bright light ahead of them. Coming closer to it, there was a huge outdoor amphitheater, complete with stone rows for seating and a large stage further down. Haruhi led him down the stairs. He saw a group of maybe twenty students about their age, or maybe older. One of them turned to see them, and smiled widely.

"Hey Ballerina, you made it!" He called out, waving his arm above his head. Haruhi waved back, and they reached the group after a few seconds.

"Hey Arai! This is Hikaru, the one I told you about," Haruhi stepped to the side, giving Arai a chance to shake Hikaru's hand. "Hey man, Haruhi told me a lot about you, it's great to finally meet you!"

"Hey, it's a pleasure," Hikaru said, smiling and shaking his hand back. Hikaru felt jealous, knowing that Haruhi had friends outside the host club, but he wasn't sure if it was because they had known her longer, or if it was because they were simply friends.

"Arai and I met through dance and he invited me here a few years ago. We meet once or twice a month. Everyone here is a dancer, Hikaru. I thought this would be a cool change of pace from the studio," Haruhi explained the purpose for bringing Hikaru here. He was confused though, this didn't seem like something he'd find fun.

"We're just warming up if you guys wanna take a step back and watch," Arai said. Haruhi smiled and took Hikaru's hand again and led him to a row to sit down.

They watched as the group played upbeat music, and Hikaru was amazed at the talent before him. Everyone here was a hip hop dancer, moving in ways he didn't think were humanly possible. So many twists, head stands, you name it, they could do it.

Hikaru glanced over to Haruhi, who was moving her head to the beat. She was grinning, clearly entertained by everyone. She looked at him, catching his gaze, and he blushed knowing that he was caught staring at her.

"This is my safe haven," Haruhi mumbled softly. "I come here to release a lot of built-up stress. My dad doesn't know about it," she smiled to herself. "I brought you here because I wanted you to see a side of my world that no one else knows about. I want you to open up to me, and I'll open up to you too."

Hikaru's heart felt like it was going to burst. He didn't think about how small Haruhi's world was. Her entire life was based around ballet for so long. And while Hikaru had Karou to open up to, Haruhi was stuck mostly with herself and her father, who was very controlling about what she did.

"Arai used to dance with me in the same class my father taught. Actually, the one Renge was in with me too. He quit when he discovered a love for hip hop, leaving me behind. I was mad for a while, but then he told me about this group he found, and invited me one night. I've come to every gathering since then," she continued.

Hikaru nodded, there wasn't a response needed. Arai suddenly ran up to them and pulled Haruhi down to the group. She laughed and grabbed Hikaru's hand, leading him with her.

"Alright Ballerina, let's see what you got," Arai said cheerfully, turning on a song she and Hikaru recognized. She laughed, and found herself in the middle of the group. The song was upbeat and intense, and she moved quickly in her steps. Watching her move in such a different way was surprising but exciting for Hikaru. Her turns were choppy, not graceful, but she did it with ease and still made it look good. Hip hop was a polar opposite to ballet, and he couldn't help but grin widely and move along with the beat.

The song ended and Haruhi bopped her way over to Hikaru and Arai. "Whew, I haven't done that for a while!" She laughed, and Arai punched her arm lightly. "You still got it though, Ballerina."

"Hikaru, do you want to try?" Haruhi asked, and his whole demeanor changed. "No no no, I'm good, but thanks," he raised his hands, shaking them wildly to reiterate the no. She smirked, motioning her head to the side, and Arai gently pushed him forward so he was forced into the middle. Arai joined them and turned on some music.

"Just relax and follow what I do. You got the body for dance, let's see how you use it!" Hikaru felt awkward, but wanted to make Haruhi proud. She followed along in Arai's steps, and helped Hikaru with his own. He got the most amazing butterflies when she grabbed his hands or his waist, fixing his position. He couldn't help but laugh; this was more fun than he could've ever anticipated.

After a few songs, exhaustion same through Hikaru and he pulled himself from Haruhi to sit down. She sat next to him, needing a break as well.

"Haruhi." She looked at Hikaru.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here. And thank you for opening your world to me." She blushed brightly, unable to stop the red from flowing to her cheeks. He smiled at her, and placed his hand on the side of her face, intensifying both his and her blushes.

"Alright, lovebirds," Arai interrupted, and Hikaru quickly pulled away. "We're gonna call it for the night. Hikaru, you got some moves, and you're welcome anytime. Ballerina, I'll let you know when we get together again." Arai smiled, giving Haruhi a hug and Hikaru a handshake goodbye.

Everyone around them left, leaving Hikaru and Haruhi to walk back to where the limo was alone. Hikaru held her hand the whole time, not wanting to let go.

"Can I really come next time?" He asked groggily, tiredness getting the best of him.

"Absolutely. And eventually, you'll get a nickname too," she laughed.

They arrived at the limo and Hikaru led Haruhi in first. The drive to Haruhi's home was silent. One thing was for sure: neither of them wanted this night to end.

.xx.

 **Whew! I am BEAT writing this chapter! I was thinking that I would name each chapter based on the songs that I'm thinking about for it. What do you guys think? I feel like you would be able to better envision what I'm thinking when I write :) let me know, and please review too!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back for another round! Hopefully the last chapter was a good one for most of you :) please remember to keep reviewing so I know what to add, what to clarify, etc.**

 **To Sies Aira: Thank you so much for your input! Originally I was going to keep the pairing a total mystery until the last few chapters, but then I got overexcited and pretty much spilled the beans. :P this next chapter will give more insight to Haruhi's situation with her father and will introduce the main plot of the story. I hope you stick around and continue to review! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Ouran.**

.xx.

"How was it tonight?" Karou asked. He was sitting on the couch in their bedroom watching TV when Hikaru walked in. Hikaru sighed happily. "Karou, it was amazing. She took me to Bunkyo University. Her group of friends get together every month to dance and I have to tell you, it was mesmerizing."

"That's pretty neat. Sounds kinda boring for you though."

Hikaru sat down next to his brother on the couch, stealing the remote and Karou's bowl of popcorn in the process, much to Karou's dismay. "No seriously, I thought it was going to be awful too. But I saw Haruhi in a totally different light. She called the group her 'safe haven'. That's where she goes when everything becomes too much for her. It was really nice to see Haruhi truly happy with her friends."

"We're her friends too," Karou huffed.

"Yeah, but she can have more than just us in her life. We can't give her the dance aspect of her life, just like they can't give her the luxuries and school life that we can."

"You thought a lot about this, Hikaru. I figured you'd be jealous too." And Karou was right. After getting in the limo, Haruhi had fallen asleep against Hikaru's shoulder, giving him time to think about their night together. Sure, he had been jealous at the start. He didn't like sharing, especially when it came to Haruhi. But when he realized that she was so happy with her other friends, he couldn't justify his anger. Instead, he decided that as long as Haruhi was happy, he was too.

"It helps that they liked me. I met a guy named Arai. He used to dance with Haruhi and Renge until he quit ballet for hip hop. He was cool. But he also put me on edge a little. I think he has a thing for Haruhi."

"Like a childhood crush that never quit?"

"Something like that."

Karou nodded. "Well, remember what I said and don't ignore your feelings for too long."

Hikaru didn't respond, knowing his anger would get the best of him. Instead, the night was spent in a comfortable silence as they prepared for bed.

.xx.

After Hikaru dropped Haruhi off at home, she crept slowly up the stairs to her apartment. The light was off, meaning that her father had already gone to bed. Which meant that she would more than likely be in trouble for being out late, and this time she couldn't use training as an excuse, due to the fact that it was almost one in the morning.

Unlocking the door, Haruhi snuck in and shut it behind her quickly but quietly. She set her bag down by the front door, leaving the light off and instead deciding to manage her way through the pitch black.

Not five steps into the living room, the light came on, scaring Haruhi half to death as she whipped herself around to face the futon. Ranka stared at her with disapproving eyes.

"Where have you been?" He deadpanned, not taking his eyes off of her. She sighed, sitting on the floor in front of him. "I was out with some friends." Honesty was the best policy.

"Do you see what time it is?"

"Yes I do."

"What on earth were you possibly doing this late?"

"I was hanging out at Tamaki-senpai's house with other friends from school."

"Ootori-san told me you left with one of the twins at ten. Where have you been since then?" Haruhi's face must've dropped, because Ranka shifted closer to her, the tension in the room so thick even a knife wouldn't have cut through it.

"Wait, how did Kyoya-senpai talk to you?"

"He's been emailing me and telling me of your whereabouts. Just because you aren't training in my studio doesn't mean I'm not keeping tabs on you."

Haruhi didn't even know what to say. Her thoughts were angry, betrayed, and horrified.

Ranka sighed. "Haruhi, we don't have the greatest relationship. Let's agree on that. Ever since your mom died, I haven't found a medium between teacher and parent. All I want is for you to achieve our goals. But everything with school and whatever this host club is is getting in the way of your dreams."

"Dad, I'm finally happy. I've found a balance in my life where I'm not miserable and I don't feel like I'm drowning..." Haruhi muttered softly, tears threatening to overflow. 'I'm strong, and this needs to be said. I can do this,' she kept thinking to herself.

"But you're not accomplishing anything but keeping your skills in check. You need to be stricter in your training. I understand that the Haninozuka family has remodeled a dojo for you to use as a studio, and that's very kind of them, but without proper supervision what's the point?"

"My happiness?"

"That isn't what I'm asking, Haruhi."

She was overwhelmed. This was the last thing she expected to walk into and she was over it for the night. Ranka could sense it as well.

"It's late. We will talk more in the morning about this," Ranka ended the conversation, getting up from his seat to retire to his bedroom. Haruhi didn't budge from her seat on the floor. Instead, she let the tears fall freely and silently.

.xx.

Ring, ring, ring...

"Ugh..."

Ring, ring, ring...

"Hikaru turn your fucking phone off..." Karou muttered angrily, shoving his face underneath his pillow.

Ring, ring, ring...

"HIKARU!" Karou finally punched Hikaru awake, forcing him to jolt so quickly he practically fell off the bed. "Karou your piece of shit!-"

"Answer your damn phone before I throw it out the window!"

Ring, ring, ring...

Hikaru growled, unhappy with the early wake-up call. "HELLO?!" He shouted, and he heard a slight chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Kyoya, what the fuck do you want this early?" Hikaru muttered.

"Ahh, good morning, Hikaru. Just a notice that it's almost nine in the morning, you should be functioning by now."

"Again, what do you want, Kyoya."

"Both of you get up and get ready, I'm picking you up in thirty minutes. We're going to Haruhi's apartment to talk to her father." That woke Hikaru up quickly, and in the process he slapped Karou's arm in an effort to wake him up as well.

"What? Why do we need to talk to her father?"

"I'll fill you in on the way there. You both are my last stop, everyone else is already with me."

"Okay, we'll be ready." Hikaru hung up the phone and jumped out of bed to get a quick shower. Karou groaned and rubbed his eyes awake before also getting up to use another bathroom.

.xx.

"Haruhi and Ranka had a falling out last night. We're going over there to set ground rules for the club and for the studio," Kyoya explained. Everyone was in his limo and en route to Haruhi's home.

"What do you mean by ground rules?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "I've been in constant communication with Ranka ever since Haruhi joined the host club. I suppose due to her 'lack of proficiency' in her training at the dojo, he wants to allocate her time appropriately. We're going over to talk about it so everyone is on the same page and we can all come to an agreement."

"Shouldn't it be up to Haruhi to determine her own schedule?" Mori asked. Honey nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but we're kind of at the mercy of her father, don't you think?" Kyoya rebutted. Nobody could argue with that. After some time, they pulled up to Haruhi's complex. They saw Ranka standing outside the front door, waiting for them.

"Ahh, there you all are," Ranka said as the group walked up to greet him. "No need for introductions, I think we all know of each other." Hikaru and Karou glanced at one another, already annoyed with him.

"Haruhi doesn't know you're all here. I heard her go into her bedroom maybe an hour after we talked last night. She hasn't come out since. But let's go in and get settled, I'll wake her up in the process." Ranka led the group inside, and the apartment was much bigger than the guys expected. The front door immediately led to the living room, which was modest for just the two of them. The kitchen was smaller, and down a short hallway led to the bathroom and two bedrooms. Overall, it wasn't anything to brag about, but it was large enough for everyone to be comfortable.

"I'll go get Haruhi. Everyone make yourselves at home." Ranka walked down the hall to Haruhi's bedroom, knocking before he entered. Everyone sat down on either the couches or the floor.

"Dude, he's seriously a prick. No wonder he and Haruhi don't get along," Kaoru muttered, only loud enough for the guys to hear. Kyoya softly kicked him in the back to silence him.

"Do NOT make things worse than they already are, Karou. That goes for all of you," Kyoya whispered.

After a minute, Haruhi walked into the living room in her pajamas with Ranka behind her. She was wearing shorts and a tank top, and her long hair was in a messy bun. However, she looked like she hadn't slept all night, due to the bags under her eyes. She probably would've felt embarrassed by her appearance if it was anyone other than the club. She waved to everyone without saying a word, and went to the kitchen to prepare tea. Hikaru stood up and made his way over to her. "I'll give you a hand."

While everyone got resettled, Hikaru helped Haruhi by reaching for the guest teacups on the top shelf of a cabinet while she prepared water to boil. "Don't worry," Hikaru muttered to her. "We got your back." He barely heard her release a held breath.

.xx.

"Well, let's get to it. Ranka, what is your ideal schedule for Haruhi?" Kyoya asked. Everyone had their tea in front of them, waiting for Ranka to answer.

"I would prefer it to be school, then studio, then home. But I know that is no longer an option."

"Haruhi, what do you think?" Kyoya turned his attention to her.

'I think that I have a few choice words for you, but Mom would roll in her grave...' Haruhi wanted so badly to speak her mind, but she held her tongue. "I just want a balance between school, dance, and friends."

"The host club takes place for two hours after classes end. From there, Haruhi goes to the studio at Honey-senpai's residence for approximately one to two hours before returning home for the evening," Kyoya explained Haruhi's schedule to Ranka. Her eyes practically popped out of her head; why was he such an expert on her life?

"Spending that much extra time at school is unacceptable."

"We can have Haruhi leave an hour early to train?" Karou suggested. Ranka shook his head. "Frankly, I think the host club is a waste of her time. Haruhi doesn't have time for friends." Hikaru and Tamaki both looked at Haruhi, waiting for her to say something. Instead, she closed her eyes and took a sip of her tea.

"Fujioka-San, the club is giving her the balance she needs with friends," Mori said. Everyone nodded.

"Let's look at the facts here. Haruhi is set to become a pristine, principal ballerina in a leading company. That is our goal. She cannot waste time meddling with other students and studying. She needs to be in the studio."

"Father, I would be training more if you hadn't kicked me from your studio," Ranka almost spit his tea out. Haruhi's bold statement shocked him to his core.

"You did that to yourself, Haruhi. But if it means you'll actually focus on something other than a petty social life, you'll train with me once more after school for a minimum of six hours."

"When will I do homework or study for exams?" She rebutted.

"During breaks at school." Haruhi scoffed. "In that case, I'll quit ballet altogether." Ranka said nothing and the group all stared at Haruhi in surprise. Nobody spoke for what seemed like an eternity.

Haruhi took a deep breath. "I want to make my own schedule on my own terms. That is the only compromise I will give in order to continue my training."

Ranka cleared his throat. "Continue."

"I want to go to class, and then the club. I will agree to leaving early, by thirty minutes. Then I will take the bus and go to the studio at Honey-senpai's home, where I will train for as long as I desire, and then come home at a reasonable time to study and complete my schoolwork before bed." Everyone's attention shifted to Ranka, who was practically fuming with what appeared to be a mix of anger and annoyance.

"Fine," he said, much to everyone's surprise. "But three times a week, you will train at my studio where I will regulate your training. You will have class with the other students and there will be no friends there to distract you. Then we will have one-on-one training. We will come home together." Haruhi thought this request over, eyes shut to avoid the glances from her friends. The only sound was Honey shifting awkwardly in his seat on the couch.

"Deal." A huge sigh of relief came from everyone in the room.

"Oh, but one more thing." The relief turned into groans from the group as Haruhi continued. "Weekends. I want to be able to spend them with my friends with mimimal training."

"Absolutely not. Weekends are the most time you have to train consecutively."

"Fine, Saturday mornings into afternoons for training. From dinnertime Saturday night to Sunday afternoon is friend time."

"Fine, on one condition. Fridays you will skip time with the club to train for extra time." Haruhi looked to Kyoya first, who didn't seem to disagree with her father.

"Then I want to be able to spend Friday nights with the club. That's when they have their end of week hangouts."

"They can come to the studio to get you no earlier than 8 P.M."

"Deal."

"Then it's settled," Kyoya said, shutting his laptop. Haruhi didn't even notice that he had brought it along with him. "I have the schedule laid out, and I will forward it to your email, Ranka."

"I think we should be going now," Tamaki said, standing up. Everyone followed him; they honestly couldn't get out fast enough. Haruhi stood as well. "Please wait for just a few minutes, I would like to go as well." Ranka didn't say a word and instead got up to get the door for the club. They exited together and waited for Haruhi to return.

"Man, that was awkward as hell..." Tamaki said.

"No kidding. At least we worked something out," Hikaru said, running his hand through his hair.

Back inside, Haruhi threw on a random dress from her closet and let her hair down. Most of it waved decently from the messy bun, but she quickly did a waterfall braid across both sides of her head to form a small ponytail in the back, leaving half of her hair down. Putting on a pair of flats, she made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Ranka stood in the doorframe, watching his daughter quickly get ready. She had a look of exhaustion, whether it was from lack of sleep or the stress of the morning. As she went to leave the bathroom, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

Haruhi stood still, unsure of how to react. After a moment, she returned the hug. Ranka squeezed a little tighter. "Haruhi, I know we have our differences. But if this is the life you want, I'll do my best to support you. Just please respect my wishes for you too." Haruhi nodded against her father's chest. She knew he wanted what was best for her, but he was wrong to assume they had the same goals. She still wanted to excel in her studies. And while she wanted to be a true ballerina, she also knew that dance had a shelf life and she needed to have something to fall back on. Being a lawyer like her mother wasn't a card in her hands, but that doesn't mean the card wasn't still in the deck.

"I'll work harder on adjusting to your schedule, Haruhi. Just let me know where you are throughout the day," Ranka let her go, and she left the apartment without saying a word.

.xx.

"So what do commoners do on Saturdays, Haruhi?" Honey asked. Haruhi rolled her eyes but couldn't bring herself to give a sarcastic response back to him. "I'm usually training. But we can go to the mall-"

"YES COMMONER'S MALL!" Tamaki yelled.

"That's a no, what else?" Tamaki looked at Kyoya with his mouth open in shock and the saddest eyes he could muster. Haruhi thought for a moment. "Well if we go to the next town over, they have a really cute zoo..."

"I've never been to the zoo before!" Honey's eyes lit up with excitement. The twins shrugged. "Sounds good to us!" They said in unison.

"Zoo it is," Kyoya said. Tamaki continued to stare at him. "Why does Honey get to go where he wants?"

"Because he's cute," Haruhi replied swiftly. Tamaki turned his shocked, open-mouth stare to her, which resulted in laughter from everyone else.

"Do you have any extra thoughts from what happened back there, Haruhi?" Karou asked. She shook her head. "I'm just glad it's done."

"Agreed." Hikaru said.

.xx.

"The zoo, the zoo, the zoo!" Honey chanted. He was being piggybacked by Mori, who was trying to ignore the loud rambling in his ears. The group was walking through the gates together, surrounded by other people also walking in.

"There are so many people, here. We should've called to have the zoo privately to ourselves," Hikaru said. Haruhi lightly punched him. "That's not how zoos are meant to be."

"It's just so crowded..." Hikaru moaned. He couldn't help but notice other girls staring at him with heart-shaped eyes. Not just him, particularly, but all of the guys. He decided to place his hand on the small of Haruhi's back, causing her to blush and look at him. He smirked and shrugged in response.

"I'll go buy tickets, you guys wait here!" Tamaki said, making his way to the ticket booth. Kyoya was looking at a map, strategically planning out what animals to see in what order. After Tamaki came back, the club made their way to the "Safari Zone" of the zoo to see the elephants and giraffes.

"WOAH, they're HUGE!" The twins said together. They were looking at the elephants, which were standing no more than fifty feet from the fence the brothers were leaning on.

"If either of you fall into their pit, I'm not coming in to get you," Haruhi said, tugging on their shirts to pull them away from the barricade.

"You'd be sad if we were trampled," Karou pointed out.

"Hey, Haruhi!" The trio turned to see Arai coming towards them. Haruhi smiled and ran up to him to give him a hug. Karou looked at Hikaru with a raised eyebrow. "That's Arai, the one I told you about," he explained.

"Hey, I didn't know you had a stunt double!" Arai said, obviously unaware that Hikaru was a twin. "Arai, this is Karou, Hikaru's twin brother," Haruhi said, properly introducing the two. Karou shook his hand politely. Honey, Mori, Tamaki, and Kyoya made their way over from other side of the elephant enclosure after seeing Arai join the other three. Haruhi quickly introduced them as well.

"So what brings you to the zoo, Arai?" Hikaru asked.

"It's funny, I'm actually a marine biology major at Bunkyo University and was making my way over to the dolphin exhibit to get some information," Arai said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You switched majors? I thought you were going for dance studies?" Haruhi questioned.

"Nah, dance isn't something that lasts forever. I'll get old and then what will I do? Teach students without actually doing the moves?" Haruhi felt a sense of deja vu, remembering what she told herself at home.

"Speaking of dance, though, did you see the show that was picked for the annual recital?" Arai asked. Haruhi shook her head. "Honestly, I haven't paid much attention." Arai handed her a half crumbled flyer from his pocket. She unfolded it and took a peak, with Hikaru and Karou looking over her shoulder.

"They chose Swan Lake this year for the spring performance. I'm surprised you haven't heard anything about it; they're holding it at Ouran this year and opening auditions to all students from surrounding schools too!" Arai explained excitedly. Haruhi looked at him with wide eyes. "This is amazing! Do you plan on trying out?"

"Well, I'm a little rusty, but if you try out I will too. Want to train together? We can go for the leads!" Hikaru felt a huge rush of jealously. Just because he liked Arai didn't meant that he wanted Haruhi to be spending more time with him.

"You know what? Let's do it!" Haruhi agreed. Hikaru's anger shifted to her. How dare she even consider training with this guy?

Hikaru scoffed and walked away, and Karou looked at him before turning back to Haruhi and Arai. "I better go get him, it was great to meet you!" Karou quickly turned on his heel after Hikaru, and the other members of the group looked at each other, completely confused.

"I guess that means I should get going too. Let me know when you want to start practicing!" Giving Haruhi a quick hug goodbye, Arai left for the dolphin tanks.

She turned to face Tamaki and the rest of the guys. "Hikaru sure left in a rush, huh?"

"He's probably just throwing a Hikaru temper tantrum," Kyoya said. "He and Karou will join back with us later."

"In the meantime, are you really going to try out for the lead, Haruhi?" Honey asked.

"I don't really know, Swan Lake is such a technically advanced ballet, I don't know if I'm actually cut out for it. It'd be worth a shot to know where I stand though, especially if the auditions are open to multiple schools."

"We watch you dance everyday, we know you can do it," Mori replied. She smiled back fondly.

"Let's go see the reptile exhibit next!" Tamaki shouted, leading the group away with her finger outstretched like a captain on a ship.

.xx.

Karou finally spotted Hikaru leaning against the barricade looking at the monkey exhibits. He walked up quickly, hiding his anger from his twin.

"Care to tell me what that was back there?"

Hikaru grumbled. "I don't like that guy."

"You're a liar. Tell me what you're really thinking."

"I dont know, Karou." Hikaru ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "The thought of Haruhi dancing with some other guy is irritating. Especially someone that I know has old feelings for her. What if something happened between them? What if I-"

"Waited too long?" Kaoru finished Hikaru's thought. Hikaru nodded sadly.

"Dude, you need to relax. As of right now, it's just an idea. It's not like he just asked her on a date. This could be a big break for Haruhi."

"I know, I'm acting like a child, aren't I?" Hikaru laughed, realizing that he just totally embarrassed himself in front of his friends.

"Definitely," Karou nudged him, making Hikaru smile. "Stop being so jealous," Karou continued. "Let's go find out where everyone went and apologize to Haruhi. This was meant to be a fun day for everybody." After texting Kyoya for the group's whereabouts, they headed towards the reptile house.

.xx.

"Haruhi don't you DARE touch that thing or I swear to GOD!" Tamaki was yelling at Haruhi only a few feet from her, but he was hiding behind Mori and Kyoya's backs. She was talking to a snake handler, and was tempted to hold the boa the man had around his shoulders.

"Come on, senpai! It's so cute!"

"EXCUSE ME, ARE YOU NUTS?!" Tamaki couldn't believe his "daughter" was seriously about to touch that thing!

Deciding that annoying Tamaki was all the motivation she needed, she accepted the boa from the handler, and it slithered around her arm and shoulders to become comfortable on her small body. Tamaki fell to the ground, unconscious. Mori, Kyoya, and Honey sighed, propping his body against Mori for support.

"Hey guys! We finally found you - WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, HARUHI?!" Karou came up behind the group to see a snake literally wrapped around the female, and Hikaru rushed up behind him.

"Cool snake!" Hikaru said. The rest of the guys (minus Tamaki) stared at him with a mix of disgust and shock.

"Wanna hold it?" Haruhi asked, her eyes wide with happiness. Hikaru went over to her and the handler gently moved the boa from her arm to Hikaru's. They both laughed, clearly overjoyed to be in this situation together. Everyone else, not so much.

"Before I throw up and before Mori's arm falls asleep, can we give the snake back and move on through the exhibit?" Kyoya deadpanned. Hikaru obliged and after snapping a quick selfie with the boa and Haruhi, they continued forward through the reptile house.

Tamaki, who was finally functioning once more, strode through the fastest with Honey by his side. They were amazed by all of the animals, but the attention span for each one was short. The group made it through the entire exhibit in a record-breaking ten minutes.

"Where to next?" Mori asked.

"Well, we can go to the ocean section. It's like a mini aquarium," Haruhi pondered out loud.

"Let's do that and then retire back home for the day," Kyoya said.

Everyone trailed ahead, but Hikaru kept Haruhi a little farther back.

"Hey, Haruhi. I'm really sorry for how I acted with Arai earlier. I think I was just...jealous," Hikaru mumbled the last part, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, Hikaru. Just don't get overprotective when we start training together." While she didn't approve of Hikaru's actions earlier, what's done is done and at least he acknowledged his mistake.

"I promise I won't jump in, but I'll be there to keep an eye on him every time you're at the studio," Hikaru gave her a wink and she rolled her eyes. "Fine, just don't interrupt!" He gave her a quick side hug as they continued walking, leaving his hand on her lower back.

.xx.

After a long morning, the group finally retreated back to Kyoya's limo to return home. Honey was asleep on Mori's back, thumb in mouth, as Mori carried him past the exit gates. Everyone was completely wiped out.

"What was your favorite part, senpai?" Haruhi asked Tamaki. His eyes lit up. "Everything! It was such a joy to see so many animals from around the world in one place!"

"I'm surprised you had a chance to look, considering how quickly you moved through the whole zoo..." Karou mumbled, his legs aching with every step. Hikaru snorted, agreeing with him.

Finally reaching the limo after what seemed to be an eternity, they piled in and set for Haruhi's apartment to drop her off.

"So when are auditions for Swan Lake, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked once everyone was settled.

"Well, Arai's flyer said January, so in a couple months," Haruhi replied.

"Probably during winter break," Mori added, adjusting so Honey's head was on his lap comfortably.

"That would make sense. Auditions could be held for a longer period of time. Especially if auditions are open to schools in the entire area," Kaoru said.

"Do you really want to go for the lead?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi shrugged. "It's not a bad idea. Even if I don't get the lead, perhaps I'll get a minor role instead. That would still be beneficial to show to companys when I'm out of Ouran."

"You're the best dancer I've ever seen, you'd definitely get the part," Hikaru smiled. She smiled back, nudging against him softly.

"Alright, lovebirds. No flirting in my limo," Kyoya said, smirking at the two.

Haruhi blushed a deep red, while Hikaru smirked back at him.

.xx.

The group dropped Haruhi off at her apartment a little while later. Waving goodbye for the day, she made her way up the stairs and opened her front door. Ranka was sitting in the living room, reading the newest edition of a dance magazine.

"Hey, Dad," Haruhi said, shutting the door behind her. He lifted his eyes and smiled. "Hey, Haruhi. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm beat but I think I'm going to go to the dojo to train for a little. Did you hear about the ballet for the spring show?"

"Yes, believe it or not I'm one of the judges for auditions. I was hoping you'd want to try out." Haruhi nearly choked on her own spit. "YOU'RE judging?"

"Well, yes. I was a pretty good dancer back in the day." Ranka chuckled.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I was hoping you'd get the information yourself and express interest without me having to tell you."

"Well, I was thinking about auditioning for the lead." Ranka raised an eyebrow and set down his magazine.

"Swan Lake is a very advanced ballet. I was even surprised when they chose it. They included the colleges around here in auditions because they didn't think solely high schoolers could pull it off. Do you think you have what it takes?"

Haruhi sighed, sitting on the opposite side of their couch. "I think if I train hard enough, I have the potential to not make a fool of myself for the lead. Either way, I was hoping that I could even get a minor role. It would still look good to future companies."

"I agree with you one hundred percent. Let's get a training routine scheduled and go from there. We'll practice a different part of Swan Lake everyday until audtions week comes," Ranka smiled, and Haruhi returned one. She was excited and nervous all at once. Her training would increase tenfold, but if she was given a good enough role, the benefits would greatly outweigh any negativity.

.xx.

About two weeks later, Haruhi was at her father's studio. It was about 7:30 at night on Friday, and she was Ranka were having their one-on-one session. Haruhi was covered in sweat, and she could feel her movements starting to falter.

"Haruhi, pull your arms in tighter so you have better momentum!" Ranka raised his voice over the music so Haruhi could hear him. She didn't miss a beat, continuing forward with the piece.

"Haruhi, arms tighter!" Ranka shouted, a little more forceful than the last time. Still focused on the music, she pressed on. She didn't even notice the group of men come in to pick her up. They crept in slowly to make sure they didn't distract Haruhi or her father. Leaning against the wall, they watched quietly.

"Man, he really has Haruhi working today," Tamaki muttered to Kyoya. He nodded in response.

"Is she okay?" Hikaru asked, not to anyone in particular. Nobody replied, but everyone agreed that she was having a rough time finishing up for the night.

"Haruhi, turns into leap in three...two...one!" Haruhi took a deep breath and threw herself into the air with all the energy she could muster. She was exhausted, her legs felt like jelly, and her breathing was shallow. What took less than two seconds felt like an eternity.

That's when they all heard it.

A sickening crack as Haruhi's body fell to the floor of the studio.

Ranka's eyes widened. He propelled himself forward to her side. "Haruhi! Okay calm down, just breathe, it's okay!" He was trying to comfort the sobbing girl, but he knew that nothing would be able to make this right.

Just as quickly as Ranka got to her, Hikaru had sprinted to her opposite side. Ranka held up his arm, telling him to stay back. The group behind him, they took a moment to grasp the situation.

Haruhi was laying on her back, her arms covering her face as she cried hysterically. She was trying to calm herself, but the pain was excruciating. She could hear her father taking deep breaths beside her to calm himself.

"Kyoya, I need you to call your driver and have him park as close to the building as possible. We'll need the space for her to lay down," Ranka said, his voice shaking. In a heartbeat, Kyoya was on the phone.

"Hikaru..." Haruhi whispered, her voice still taken up by sobs. Hikaru sat down beside her and took her left hand.

"It'll be okay, Haruhi. We're here." Honestly, Hikaru didn't know if he could trust his own words.

Haruhi's leg was twisted in a way that he'd only seen in horror movies. He looked at Ranka with pleading eyes; pleading that this was just a nightmare. Praying that this wasn't actually happening.

Ranka's eyes stared back into his, and that's when he knew. Haruhi's leg was broken, a career-ending injury.

.xx.

 **Insert dramatic cliff hanger music here! Sorry this took so long! I had intense writer's block about halfway through this chapter. I knew I wanted the chapter to end this way, but I couldn't figure out how to get there. Hopefully you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review!**


End file.
